It all starts somewhere
by petal.prongs
Summary: Everything starts from somewhere, even for James and Lily . The cool, popular and talented wizard & head boy, with the quiet yet beautiful, stunning and equally if not more so talented witch & head girl. Who could of seen it coming? Everyone, except for perhaps themselves of course. The ice to her fire, the flame to his burn..
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A/N: Hi so this is my first fan fic and I thought I'd start with a first person story and coming from James's point of view, at the moment I'm unsure of how long it will be overall. I don't really know if people would rather reading shorter or longer chapters, so just leave a review on mentioning which, doesn't take long, and on the subject of reviews, please review it will brighten my day and won't take long for you to do it. Thanks and enjoy

**Disclaimer: Jk owns everything, me nothing.**

I couldn't help but grin as I came down from the air and jumped off my broomstick, a mass of bodies pushed against me and cheering filling my ears, coming from every angle. All I could see was scarlet and gold; it was everywhere, filling the stadium. Gryffindor colours.

A pair of hands grabbed me from behind and before I could respond a pair of lips met my own, soft and luscious lips. Fireworks erupted in my mind as I slowly opened my eyes again, as oxygen became my main priority. I opened my eyes to see a shorter redheaded girl before me. I couldn't believe my eyes, Lily Evans, the girl I had loved since our very first year at Hogwarts, the very same Lily Evans to which I fell in love with at first sight had just kissed me, me James Potter. I must be dreaming.

I was. My eye lids fluttered open to reveal darkness, to my extreme disappointment I was not at Hogwarts, I had not just won the quidditch cup, and I most definitely did not just get kissed by the one and only, Lily Clare Evans. I had been having dreams like this over the summer ever since I got home from latest year at Hogwarts, my sixth year.

Ever since I got back from there, I couldn't stop thinking about Lily, my Lily-flower. I know it's pathetic, she will never go out with me, she will never be my girlfriend. She has said no enough times. So this year I have decided to use a new tactic, a new angle. Instead of constantly asking her out and getting turned down, rejected and my heart breaking into a million pieces over and over again. I, James Potter will try to become friends with Lily.

That is my plan, and this time it will work.

I let out a deep sigh and rolled over my face ending centimetres away from a pair of grey eyes and a curtain of black hair.

My best friend, my brother almost, Sirius Black let out a chuckle, which progressed into a full own bark like laugh for which he is known well for. "How was Evans tonight eh Prongsie?" Sirius chuckled again and launched himself onto the bed on the other side of the room. Sirius had been staying with me at my home, Potter Mansion ever since he ran away from his own house and family at the start of the summer. His mother was a witch, not just the magical kind, but a full on bitch, human form of the devil. We were due to head back to school in a matter of days where we would begin our seventh and final year in wizarding education.

I ignored Sirius's remark as I couldn't think of a good enough comeback and all that I could've come up with would have been weak, so I rolled over again and eventually drifted back into a deep sleep. Enjoying my favourite past time, dreaming of that gorgeous redhead with brilliant sparkling emerald orbs and perfect, soft skin.

I took the letter from the owl, knowing it was my annual Hogwarts letter. I tore open the envelope and unfurled the piece of parchment, with a clatter an object fell to the wooden floor, I bent down, feeling a sharp pain in my lower back from a quidditch accident from when playing with Sirius last week. I picked up the badge-like object with curiosity. Turning it over I stared at the two letters. The object again fell to the ground with a violent clatter. Head boy, how? What was Dumbledore playing at? I half expected a confetti cannon to go off and people to start pouring out of doors laughing at my stunned expression. But none of this happened; it was just me and the badge. How? I kept thinking to myself. Surely Dumbledore didn't think of me as responsible and all that muck. After 6 previous years of pranking, hexing and detentions, I had managed to scrape up the honour of head boy, _how?_ After what seemed like years reality dawned upon me, with head boy comes head girl right? And who would be the first and really only possibility of getting that title, aha yes you got it. Miss Evans, my redheaded beauty.

4 days later and I was making my way through Kings Cross station, pumped and ready for my final year, Sirius and my parents on either side of me. When suddenly and unexpectedly Sirius took off, charging forwards, pushing his trolley out in front of himself. Finally realising what he was doing I let out a small chuckle and waited, I wasn't going to warn him

. Otherwise I would miss out. With one last great lunge, Sirius sent him and his trolley careering into a large brick wall. Platform 8 ¾. I laughed at the hilarity of the spectacle as Padfoot looked up with confusion and terror. My father allowed himself a quiet smirk and a chuckle while my mum shook her head slightly and hid her face in her hands. Just to top it off, his trunk fell from the trolley, landing on Sirius with an 'oof'.

After finally making it through the magical seal of platfor was here. Back in the magical world, waiting for the scarlet coloured Hogwarts express. Sirius had eventually recovered and was back to his normal or actually not so normal self. I craned my neck above the growing crowd, looking for one person in particular. Sirius sniffed out Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, completing the Marauders, we were rejoined for our final year, and I was determined to make it our greatest.

I looked around myself and finally found her, standing beside a tightly knit group of girls. She was standing with who must have been her family. I studied Lily for a good couple of minutes, trying not to make it look to suspicious or anything, somehow, if possible she had managed to get even more beautiful than I could remember from the end of last year, or maybe it was just my memory.

But who actually cares, she was hot! Absolutely radiant. No doubt about it. After boarding the train and saying goodbyes to my parents, the Marauders set-off down the corridor of the train to find an empty compartment to start making plans for the welcoming feast prank to which we did annually and other possible ideas for pranks throughout the year. But since I was head boy I would have to cease up on the pranking, for the time being anyway.

After saying goodbye to the boys, I headed back up the train to the heads and prefects department, making sure I was 15 minutes early so that I could plan the meeting with the new head girl, whoever it was. Looking into the compartment I noticed the lights off and nobody inside, I slid open the doors and turned on the lights, I slumped into the nearest chair and waited.

5 minutes before the meeting was to commence, I started to become agitated and increasingly more nervous. A click came from the doors, I spun in my chair and looked up from the table, and there standing in the doorway was Lily.

A smile crept onto my face as relief flooded through me; this was the chance I needed to prove to her I wasn't foolish or childish like 1st second or 5th year to be accurate. Lily stood there for a moment, a mixture of emotions crossed her mind, ranging from shock and astonishment, "Get out of here Potter this is the prefects compartment, for you know, prefects and the two heads?"

so she finally found her voice. "That's why I am here Evans" I said while moving my shirt revealing the large badge displaying my title and authority. "Oh god no" she said inaudibly, "I'm sorry what was that" I enquired with my famous lopsided grin. "Oh err nothing" she said obviously looking flustered. "Right well, we better get down to business right?" I said with a slight smirk "So um, what do I actually do?" I asked. "Okay so basically I'll explain what we have to do now for the meeting then we can arrange to meet later on some other day where I'll explain the rest of your head duties" Lily said.

"Okay sweet that sounds good" I said with a slight nod of my head to show I understood. "This better not be a prank Potter, any questions?" "Well yes actually, I was thinking now that we're heads and everything that maybe we should call each other by our first names? Oh I can assure you, It's not a prank, I was surprised myself at first" I needed to make that first step to be able to call her Lily and hear her call me James. "Right well ah yeah I'm okay with that I guess, just don't screw this up, I've worked my arse off for this and I'm not about to let you ruin it in an instance" she said with an almost suspicious look in her eyes. I shook my head slowly "trust me; I'll do all that I can to help".

"Yes right, well for this first meeting we will just sort out temporary patrols for the first week before we set-up set patrols later on in the week. Then we will just go over our plans for the year and introduce the new Prefects, and of course ourselves". She finished with a sigh, "you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" she said " but I just don't know why Dumbledore choose you for this, I mean you weren't even a prefect" I sat there for a little, contemplating her reply " To be honest I don't know why either, but still, I'm going to show him he made the best decision in choosing me".

"Well I hope you do" she said with an unknown look in her eyes. And to save me from answering, the prefects began to file in.

**A/N: There you have it, fair warning, the starts of my stories aren't good, but the stories do get better so please keep reading, and review!**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone, I cant start stories very well but I promise you that it does get a lot better, promise. To all that review, you are gods gift to the world, love you.**

As the meeting droned on, I begin to start fidgeting, eventually this progressed to foot tapping. But in the end this also got boring so I fell back to my favourite past time, staring and admiring at Lily. I was in a trance, looking admiringly at the way her red hair cascaded down the left side of her face with a few strands on the right side perfectly framing her face, I moved on to her eyes. Those eyes, the most beautiful I had ever seen, there was nothing else quite like her emerald eyes.

It was funny, her vibrant auburn hair mixed with her amazingly bright green eyes made it seem like she was permanently celebrating Christmas, red and green. Perfection and perfection. Christmas on a stick.

There was no one else like Lily Evans.

I felt a nudge in my side, coming from Remus who was the seventh year Gryffndor prefect, "James" Lily said again "would you like to say a few words?" she asks with a slight nod of her head making it seem like I should do.

I panic, what do I say?

" No no, I think you summed everything up perfectly" I said hurriedly " As you always do" I say with a slight cautious wink to the head girl.

" Well okay then I think that brings this to a close, we'll be meeting again soon during the first week back to arrange permanent patrol schedules and all that" Lily continued following on from my moment of rubbish.

As the prefects filed out the doors I slowly stood up to face Lily, I tried waiting for her to say something I realised it would have to be me to say somehting before things got awkward.

"So that went well? I said more as a question than a statement.

"What are you up to Potter?" Lily asks me with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"ahh nothing?"

"you're acting strange" She says

"What if it isn't an act Lily, what if I have changed. In fact i havent't changed, because the person you saw me as before was not the real me, that was the younger immature and childish version. This is me".

Lily looks stunned like she has just been stupefied. "so er um patrols, when should we meet to sort them out?"

I let out a sigh and shrug my shoulders "whenever suits I guess"

"Okay well, I better get back to my friends, I'll see you later Potter" and she leaves without a backwards glance.

Shaking my head slowly i sigh and look down at the table in front of me, no progress then, I actually thought that I had got somewhere this time, she hadn't even screamed or yelled at me. But it was just the way she said it, Potter. I don't know how I am going to get through to her.

I stand up and leave the compartment after a few more minutes thought, turning the lights out as I go.

I go down the train thoughts in my head , lily in my mind. I can just never stop thinking about her.

Hopelessly in love.

I find the same compartment to which i left, but this time theres additions, Lily and her friends, Hestia, Mary, Alice and Marlene. All Gryffndor seventh years also.

They must have moved into our compartment sometime during the meeting, I enter the compartement slowly and silently, i take a seat next to Remus. Lily's eyes flitter upwards and see her gazing at me in the corner of my eye. I wonder what she is thinking.

There is a slight knock at the door, my eyes immediately look up, Snape. What does this low-life want.

He enters slowly, almost everyone just stares up at him, daring him to take another step, everyone that is except Peter who is stuffing his face with numerous sweets.

"What do you want Snivellus" Sirius asks with an icy tone, he hates Snape as much as I do I think.

"I just would just like to talk to Lily" he said quietly, almost too quiet to hear. Almost.

Lily sighs softly and stands up "what is it Severus?"

"May we go outside?" Snape asks her

"Ugh sure whatever" Lily mutters and follows him out the door

They don't go out of sight but we still can't hear what they are saying. Two figures join them outside the compartment and I instantly become worried, I don't know maybe I feel that Lily could be in danger, I go for the door but I'm beaten by Hestia.

The two figures were Avery and Mulciber, Slytherins. "What are you doing Snape?" Hestia asks him, "I was just congratulating Lily on becoming Head Girl" Snape replies with his usual sneer. "If you are finished then leave Snivellus" I say. Avery shakes his and mutters words to Snape "You aren't done yet, what is she, who is she?

Snape replies with a slight shake of his head "No"

"What is she Snape, say it! She is filthy, She's a what?" Avery's voice rised and became a lot louder and commanding

"She's a mudblood" Snape said not taking his eyes off of Lily, "Take that back Snape!" I said immediately

He turned to leave with the other two, "Levicorpus" I shouted. Snape immediately got flipped over and lifted into the air by his ankle.

Lily looks startled and turns on her heel, she starts to walk briskly down to the other end of the train...


	3. Making Progress, Or Not

Chapter 3: Making Progress, or not.

A/N: I will always try to update as much as possible, Thank you to everyone and just a reminder not everything is 100 % canon and can be slightly AU, Review !

"Lily! Lily wait up" I was shouting to her back as I ran down the train dodging people in the way

"Lily!" I tried again, sounding even more desperate as I continued to plead

"Lily what's wrong?" she finally turned around to face me, tears streaming down her face and her mascara running down with it.

"What the hell do you think is wrong James!?You think you can just hex and jinx who you like and expect to get off easily, that isn't how it works! What did he ever do to you in the first place?" She screamed it at me with such fury that I was caught surprised and shocked, not knowing how to react. "I thought you had changed! But no you are still that same old inconsiderate, jerk!"

"Lily-"

"No I don't want to hear it Potter, I don't have a care in the world for what you have to say" she cut in.

"But Lily just listen to me-"

"No just leave me alone"

"I was trying to protect you, he called you a you-know-what!"

"I don't care what he said, it's what you did" She finished with a sigh, turned around and walked briskly down the other end.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as Sirius came alongside me "It's alright mate, she'll blow over, that wasn't your fault then, it was bloody Snivellus's.

I ran down the corridor of a floor at Hogwarts, meeting with Dumbledore at 7:00. The time was 6:57, shit I had only 3 minutes I sprinted around the corner, skidding on my shoes as I ran down the straight towards the gargoyle at the end of the corridor. "Sherbet Lemon" I yelled, the gargoyle began to shift and I quickly made me way up the twirling staircase leading to the headmaster's office. I softly knocked on the door "Come in" I heard Dumbledore say. I turned the handle and walked inside.

I looked around the room quickly "Sorry I'm late professor" I said as my eyes fell on Lily who had her back turned to me.

"Ah not at all Mr. Potter, take a seat" The headmaster said as he looked over his half-moon spectacles to gaze at me with his bright blue eyes.

"So I assume that Miss Evans has informed you on some of the roles and duties you will be performing as head boy and girl" He continued

I slightly nodded my head "Yes sir"

"Good, well then I will just inform you of some other matters that she may not of explained or known herself, first off, you will both be deciding on when to have the annual ball and all the details involved with that, you will also be responsible for organising all of the Hogsmeade weekends for your fellow peers.

I nodded my head again while Lily replied with a rather quiet "Yes sir"

"Very good well I believe the welcoming feast is due to commence shortly and you both will want to be heading back to your friends, oh and I would like to get my hands on some of those Pumpkin pastries, the house-elves do know I have particular fancy to them"

As Lily and I got up to walk outside of his office Dumbledore quickly added "Oh and I will inform Professor McGonagall to accompany you to your new head dormitories after the feast.

Lily gasped and I myself was quite shocked, I had never known of this before, why did no one know of this beforehand.

"I can see it has come as quite a shock to you both, you see we have been thinking of instating this over the last few years and have decided to start off with you two as our trials"

"Okay Professor, and thank you for this opportunity sir" I said as we exited

"This is gay" Lily said while we walked down the hallway "I want to still be with my friends"

"Oh not me, I am so glad I'm out of there" Lily looked at me with surprise registering on her face, I winked at her "Kidding!"

Lily's mouth opened slightly, and then her brows furrowed as if she was concentrating hard on something.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"I'm still not talking to you" she said with firm determination.

I was surprised "Oh come on Lily-"

"And it's Evans to you Potter" She turned on her heel walking down the corridor away from me and towards the great hall.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter they will begin to lengthen I will try and further include the others characters and hopefully some quidditch soon. Please review anything you want to know or say just do it to find out, and keep reading!**


	4. The New Girl, Or Not So New

**Chapter 4: The new girl, or not so new**

**A/N:I've been thinking about just changing the view points around a bit, I originally did just want to do it in James's view but that can be tricky sometimes as you don't get others feelings and all that, and also 3****rd**** person is a lot easier to write in and it covers a lot more details and stuff. So just tell me what you think!**

3rd person

James sat at the Gryffindor table staring down at his food in front of him with no particular interest and a glum look on his face that explained everything. He started to prod at his meal with his fork but had no desire to eat it.

"Prongs what's wrong" Sirius asked with a mock of concern "did puddlemere lose _again_?" Sirius had a slight smirk on his face, knowing that the team he supported the chudley cannons had beaten them last month to put them further down the league ladder.

James sighed shook his head. "Well I guess it's time?"

"You guessed right Prongsie boy" Sirius said with a broad covering his face

Underneath the tables the 4 Marauders took out their wands and began to wave them about and mutter charms under their breath, and all of a sudden the great hall went into to total darkness. There was screams and shouting and as soon as it came about, the great hall went back to normal, or in some sorts.

Startled and bewildered the pupils looked around and found something amazing, every last Slytherin had disappeared...

"Don't worry everyone they have just been temporarily removed" Sirius shouted from on top of the Gryffindor table.

Just as he said this a sound came from the Slytherin table, multiple pops filled the air and the Slytherins returned with murderous glares. Then they noticed what they were wearing, bright pink robes.

The great hall erupted with laughter; James looked to the Professors table worryingly, but was surprised when he saw Dumbledore wiping a tear from his cheek.

James sighed with relief "Part two?"

Remus nodded and lifted his wand to the ceiling with the rest of the Marauders.

The charmed ceiling exploded with fireworks and a message was written in the air

"_Marauders final year, Graduation bitchs._

_From Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs_

_Luv ya Minnie"_

Some of the students gasped while some just laughed even harder, the Marauders were known for this stuff

Professor McGonagall turned slightly pink, knowing full well that it was only Sirius Black who would have put that ending, she regained her composure and usual stern look "Black detention, Saturday night".

Sirius got up and bowed "As long as it is with you my sweetie"

The student body again chorused chuckles before Dumbledore stood indicating a forthcoming speech.

"Students of Hogwarts, after many years of thought and consideration, we the staff have decided that one class subject from every students timetable will be taught to individual sexes. So this shall mean boys taught alone for a period and same goes for girls. This experiment of sorts will be a trial and will be finalised which subjects for each student by the start of lessons next week, thank you, dessert will now be served".

There was a mix of emotions that spread throughout the great hall, a majority of confusion, sadness from some such as the boys and some pleased looks from other students.

"It better not be Transfiguration" Sirius said to the rest of the Marauders looking worried " That's the subject that I stare at Hestia from across the-" He suddenly turned pink and his he turned anxious "Oh shit I didn't just say that out loud did I?"

James smirked "'fraid you did pads, Hest eh? Who would have thought, you're always fighting with her?"

"Yeah well, you better not say anything to her or anyone in fact or I'll hex you into next week"

"Your secret is safe with me" Peter said "Everyone's secrets are always safe with me, I'm trustworthy"

"Yeah alright Pete we get it" Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Anyway I better head off, meeting with Rachael and by meeting I mean-"

"Having wild sex in the astronomy tower? Suggested James as he took a entire treacle tart from the table in front of him

"No I think we might be finding a broom closet tonight" Sirius said with a suggestive wink

At the same time Remus looked at James in horror "An entire tart! Are you mad?"

"You know I like them Moony and I'm not eating it all now, I'll save some for later, ok?" "And how are you one to talk with a cupboard full to the brim with chocolate?"

Remus just looked down and shrugged with an almost inaudible "I like chocolate".

"Yeah well bye guys I'll catch you later, Are we still on for Hogsmeade at 11:00?"

"Well I do need to replenish my supplies" Peter said with a guilty smile

"We just got here Wormtail!" Remus exclaimed

"What do you think I did on the train?" Peter said

"Well I can tell you what I did" Sirius said with yet another suggestive wink.

"Yeah we know what you did Padfoot, and yes we are still going, have fun" James said

"Oh you know I will Prongsie" and with another wink Sirius was off and out of the hall.

As Sirius left, James went back to staring and prodding at his food with the treacle tart next to him.

"Seriously James what's wrong?" Remus asked James

"Oh It's nothing Moony don't worry about it, when is the next full moon anyway?" James asked sneakily trying to change the subject.

"I realise what you're trying to do James and I will question you later about it" Remus said looking serious "It's in two weeks, so right now I'm in my best condition"

"Oh right okay well that's good, that you're feeling okay at the moment I mean" James said awkwardly. Well I better go, er head stuff to do."

"Okay see you later, remember Hogsmeade or Sirius won't be happy" Remus called out to the leaving back of James

Lily watching from the other side of the Gryffindor table noticed his departure from the great hall. "Lily? Earth to Lily?" Lily looked away from the doors to Hestia trying to snap her out of her little trance. "Oh er what?" Lily asked with a weak smile. "We were talking and you trailed off mid sentence?"

"Oh I'm sorry Hestia" Lily mumbled but her mind was elsewhere, why had she cared that Potter was upset, he deserved hadn't he?

"Hey Claire wait up!" Lily said as she ran down the 3rd floor corridor after leaving the great hall, she was chasing to catch up with her roommate from when she still lived in the Gryffindor dorms.

Claire Parker had been in the same dorm as Lily and her friends but had not exactly hung out with them over the years at Hogwarts, instead she had chosen to be in the Ravenclaw group and had hardly interacted with the other Gryffindors, but was still on good terms with them.

"Oh Lily, hey what's up? Claire asked

"Well I was just thinking, because it's our last year at Hogwarts and all I was just thinking you should hang out with us a bit this year, if you wanted to that is"

"Oh really?" Claire asked smiling brightly, her blue eyes glowing. At Hogwarts the seventh year Gryffindors were one of the most popular groups throughout the castle. Hestia was the extremely beautiful and glamorous one, while Marlene and Alice were smart, friendly and funny. Then of course there was Lily herself, Head girl, top of the year and beautiful in her own special way according those such as James, not that she knew that of course.

"yeah I thought it would be fun to get to you know you better, after all it is our last year and we can't live in the same dorm as you and not even know your favourite colour or something like that." Lily grinned

"Sounds great! I'd like that Lily thanks" Lily looked happy and began to turn away

"I better go Claire, come to the quidditch trials with is tomorrow, it'll be fun and we can spy on all the boys.

Claire giggled "haha okay I'll be there"

"Great!"

"Oh and it's blue by the way, dark blue" Claire added.

She finally began to feel as if she belonged in Gryffindor all along and maybe she wasn't placed wrongly.

James, Remus and Peter were all standing outside the statue of the one-eyed witch, which led to the passageway into Honeydukes. It was 11:15.

Sirius came speeding around the corner, shoe soles squealing on the concrete surface underfoot "Guys! Sorry I got held up!" He shouted from the other end of the corridor

"Sirius shut the fuck up _now_" James hissed

"Oh right, late at night, past curfew, patrolling teachers, sneaking out" Sirius said with random hand gestures explaining absolutely nothing. "So are we going to go or just stand here looking like you want to kill me?"

**A/N: So I made a new character and she will maybe come into importance later on in the story. So please just tell me what you think, reviews are great and make me happy. They also make the story better. So advice, criticism, encouragement, praises. Anything and everything! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Has He Changed

**Chapter 5: Has he changed**

**A/N: I don't really know if this story is looking any good, so if people want to say if they like it or if they don't that would be really helpful, and any other enquires would be great. I will try to include everyone involved in the story e.g. Sirius. It does seem as this will turn out to be a long-term story with many chapters, as always I will update when I can which is regularly. ENJOY!**

**P.S: PLEASE REVIEW**

"Hahahaha Oh my god, oh my god, Sirius!" James shrieked "St-stop Sirius stop!"

Remus couldn't even manage a sound, he was too busy silently laughing, looking a state with his mouth wide open looking like he was laughing without sound and tears streaking down his face.

Sirius meanwhile was parading around the head's common room with his boxers on his head and apparently nothing covering his lower half.

During all of this commotion Peter was snorting and giggling to himself as he was curled up in a ball in a far corner of the room.

The sound of all the noise was diabolical and soon a certain someone would be awake and certainly _not _happy.

"Shhh James stop screaming, you'll-"Remus paused as he tried to comprehend what he was about to say next. "You'll hehe, wake the dragon" Remus then erupted into another round of uncontrollable giggles and was unable to speak.

"Wake the _what?_ Lily asked furiously from the top of the staircase leading to her room, face bright red and looking like steam would vent from her ears at any given second.

"Um, well ah, you know-"Remus squirmed.

"Are you all out of your minds?! Lily exclaimed "Drunk on the first night? Do you not have any brain cells what so ever?

"Come onnn Lily-flower let your hair down every once and a while, and have fun!"

"I can have fun without getting totally off my face thank you very much black" She said emphasising on the very. "Don't think I will let you off easily or forget this anytime soon, I expected more from you Remus, you are a perfect. Potter you are head boy for crying out loud, do you not have any idea how ridiculous this escapade was?"

"Well" James said stumbling and falling over the side of the couch. "You see, we thought that, since tonight was our last first night we would have a celebration!" he said while throwing his hands into the air wildly.

"You have not changed one bit, Potter" she said before turning around with her vibrant red hair whipping her back as she spun, and walked the steps back towards her room.

A few minutes passed and James was still staring longingly at where Lily had once stood, Sirius and Remus had appeared to sober up after the confrontation, Sirius walked slowly towards James and rested his arm on James's shoulder, It's alright prongs, she'll come around. But instead of responding or moving for that matter, and instead, a single tear slid down his cheek.

James woke up to bright sun shining through the gap in the curtains and directly into his eyes, he groaned and rolled over, sending thunderbolts shooting through his head with every movement and penetrating his brain. Hungover on the first day of classes, perfect. Thinking about why he had let Sirius to talk him into sneaking out last night brought him onto the topic of what actually happened last night. The truth was, he could not remember anything up until they left Hogsmeade. It worried him.

After stumbling out of his room and adjusting his eyes to the brightness he lumbered down the staircase heading towards the common room and then planning to continue to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with the rest of the Marauders.

At the bottom of the stairs he tripped and fell, banging his head on the wall, he gave a yelp as he went over his ankle and moaned, head throbbing and ankle now also in pain, he reached for his glasses and slid them on, he then stood up and dusted himself off, it was not until he looked up that he realised that he was not alone.

Lily shook her head in obvious disgust "Serves you right when your drunk Potter" Without waiting for his answer Lily barged past James and climbed through the portrait opening.

"Guys, what actually happened last night?" James asked weakly once he had made his way to the Gryffindor tower and was walking towards the direction of the great hall.

"Well um well, first we went to Hogsmeade" Remus mumbled.

"Okay, I mean what happened when we got back to Hogwarts?" James asked

"I think I better explain this seeing I was the soberest" Remus said "We got back and went to your common room, Sirius decided to become an idiot"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We started getting really loud, he was screaming his head with underwear on his head (James spluttered at this) you were shrieking and laughing uncontrollably, I don't even know where Wormtail was".

"Oh god that sounds hilarious" James said with an amused grin

"Yeah, Lily certainly agreed when she woke up". Remus said holding his hand to his forehead and shaking his head.

James's grin faltered "We woke her up? Could she tell we were drunk?"

Remus slowly nodded "She could have smelled the liquor from her room"

"So, it's fair to say, she isn't happy, right?" James asked with an increasingly worried look covering his face.

Remus shook his head slowly "James mate, that is the biggest understatement, I'm sorry". James ran his hand through his hair, and slid down the wall he was leaning against into a sitting position.

"Oh I've really fucked up bad, why did we go out last night?" James asked "It was our first day back, I'm trying to show Lily who I really am, and that I have changed."

"Come on Prongs people won't know about anything and you can just sit here, let's go get something to eat and then go to transfiguration." Remus was trying to be positive and supportive for James's sake but couldn't help feel sorry for the guy, after six years of trying to win her over, he was still determined and mind set on that one girl.

"Yeah, yeah okay you are right Remus let's- wait, where did Sirius go?"

Remus felt his eyes widen as he glanced around and Sirius was nowhere to be found "Oh shit"

James took off round the corner, and straight into a tense situation, Sirius Black and 4 Slytherins, his cousin Bellatrix, Roduphlos Lestrange, Severus Snape and Mickey Mulciber. All of whom were facing Sirius, a very outnumbered for Sirius. The Slytherins had apparently not seen or heard James and Remus who had joined his side after chasing after James.

"No! I made my decision you hear me? I would never join a psychotic, piece of shit like Voldermort!" They could hear Sirius's voice quite clearly from the other end of the corridor.

"How dear you!" Bellatrix exclaimed "I can not believe you and I are of the same blood"

"I am most certainly not anywhere _near_ the same or similar in anything as a bitch like you!"

James tensed and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before things were no longer verbal.

"Petrifius-"Bellatrix began but James was quicker. "Protego!" He yelled pointing his own wand in their direction.

As Bellatrix finished her own curse, it richotched off of James's shield charm and clattered into the ceiling harmlessly.

"Potter" Snape spat "I should of known it would be you, I could smell the blood of a traitor from miles away" He sneered.

James shook his head but choose to ignore Snapes attempt at an insult and turned to his best friend "Come on Padfoot, there not worth your time.

Remus was shocked off James's attitude and dare he say it impressed, and he wasn't the only one.

Lily was walking briskly down an empty corridor thinking of last nights and these mornings events. Thoughts which were streaming through her mind suddenly came to an abrupt halt as she heard commotion coming from around the corner. Before turning she heard a voice she knew well, one from many years ago. Full of memories from her childhood, a voice which used to make her feel happy and not alone in a strange world in which she existed. The voice of Severus Snape.

The voice was faint but she could still make out what was being said.

"Potter" Lily rolled her eyes, of course it would be James, who else would be there when there was potentially trouble, fights and Slytherins.

"I should of known it would be you, I can smell the blood of a traitor from miles away" She heard Snapes clear sneering tone and sighed as she could tell James would never back away from comments made towards him, a fight would inevitably erupt at anytime, and James of course would be right in the centre.

What was said next caught Lily by complete surprise her and was perhaps the very last thing she expected James to say and moments after a thought ran through her head, a thought which she could ever take back and she hated herself for her weakness. James Potter, although she hated to admit it, could possibly have changed.

But before anyone could see her in this stage of desperate thoughts, Lily re-gathered herself and hurried off towards the Great Hall.

After receiving the standard "Newts are important, concentrate, decided the passage of your future blah blah blah boring boring we hear it every lesson" speech from McGonagall at the start of their double advanced Transfiguration period the class went back to their previous conversations which the professor had interrupted, but she wasn't finished quite yet.

"-and from now until Christmas break you will be pairing up and working on a project which you will present back to the class before you leave for you breaks" McGonagall said while rising her voice to gain back the attention from the class she had previously lost.

The class again broke into discussion on who they would be doing their project with. Unfortunately for them McGonagall had other ideas.

"I would also like to remind those of you who have seem to have forgotten, I will be pairing the class up and no one will argue with my choices as it is final"

A few groans escaped the lips of those taking the class, but nobody decided to argue with McGonagall, no one ever did.

"Mr Lupin you will be paired with Miss Parker" Remus was fairly pleased with this, Claire was bright and they got along, Claire turned around in her seat and looked for Remus and smiled at him when her eyes found him, Remus smiled back and then turned his attention back to McGonagall for the remaining pairings.

"Mr Potter and Miss Jones" James laughed and Hestia looked at him with a smile and winked. James and Hestia had known each other for as long as they both could remember, both coming from well known and respected pure blood families.

"Mr Snape and Miss Prewett" McGonagall continued

A small groan passed through Alice's lips as she was irritated at McGonanagall's choice, Snape didn't even bother to lift his gaze from his own desk.

Lily looked around, there wasn't many people left to be paired and she was getting worried, who was she going to end up with?

"And the last pair is Mr Black and Miss Evans"

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Lily groaned.

"Lily-flower, darling, you know you couldn't wait for this day to come, and finally it is here!" Sirius said with a smirk the whole time.

Lily did not reply, instead she chose to repeatedly bumped her head on her desk.

But even then she couldn't rid the thought in her brain, has he changed?


	6. Mysteries

Chapter 6: Tom, Regret and dates

**A/N: Hey all I'm back with the latest hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to everyone who has had a read, and a special thanks to those who review, it's much appreciated. This chapter should hopefully be one of my longer ones and I hope it's good, remember to review and what not. I have also changed the title, I didn't like the previous one.**

Disclaimer: Jk Rowling is amazing and filthy rich and unfortunately I am not her as much as I would like to be.

Remus

I trudged down the corridor on my way to the Great hall, the daily routine at Hogwarts. Sirius and Peter are beside me. No one is talking though, it's still too early for conversation. I wipe my blurry eyes with my hand and push the door open, the hall is already packed and filled with chatter.

I notice James halfway up the Gryffndor table knife and fork in hand with his food stacked on the plate in front of him, untouched. He is looking straight ahead, not even blinking. He looks stunned. Immediately I think Lily, another unsuccessful attempt. I notice next to me that Sirius must have noticed also, he starts fidgeting which I can tell after almost 7 years of being friends that this sign means he is annoyed about something. No surprises what for. Sirius really doesn't mind Lily, what he does mind is the fact that James has pined after her for almost seven years and has been rejected for almost, seven years. I know that secretly Sirius really cares for James, after everything he is done for Sirius that is really no surprise.

When Sirius finally escaped the realms of the dark world, it was James and his family who took him in. Seven years ago, it was James who accepted Sirius even with a past like he's got. That is a similar situation to mine, it was James and Sirius who found out about my Lyncanthropy. It was also those same people who worked for 3 years to become illegal Animagus just to help me, they are the greatest friends a werewolf, and anyone, could ever ask for. That's why I also I found it harsh for Lily to think the way she did about James, she never saw him for who he really was.

"Prongs, are you okay" I ask when we reach where he is sitting.

He doesn't respond.

That's when I notice the single piece of parchment on the table in front of him next to his stacked plate, still untouched.

I reach for the parchment, James doesn't move.

"James, is it alright if I read this?"

Instead of speaking, he slightly inclines his head, which I suppose is a nod.

I clear my throat and begin to read to those around me, James, Sirius, Peter and Hestia who had just joined us.

James Potter

_Join us and those you love will be spared_

Tom

A shiver runs down my back as I finish the letter and let it drop to the table, I look around at the surrounding faces and notice that not only my own expression has changed. The colour in Hestia's face has drained and looks like she has seen a ghost, Pete can't even bring himself to look anyone in the eye as his head is drooped towards the ground and the gap between Sirius's lips form almost a perfect O.

"Wh-who is T-Tom?" Peter asks looking at James who still hadn't moved.

James finally snaps out of his trance and it wasn't to reply to the question, his eyes followed the back of a certain redhead who had walked past our little gathering, seemingly unaware of our presence near her.

My eyes follow her also, to where she sits down with some of the other seventh year Gryffndors, my eyes though, do not settle on her as she sits down though. Instead they settle on who she is seated next to, Claire Parker.

Lily

As I rolled over in my luxurious king sized bed I pulled back the covers, which were covering my eyes so that I could take a peek at the clock on my bedside table, 7:20, Fuck.

I had 40 minutes before breakfast finished and I hadn't even started to get ready, I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower, stripping off my nightclothes as I was running. A brief 5 minute shower later I was dripping wet magically drying my body and hurriedly combing my brightly coloured hair which was currently in a hopeless mess. 15 minutes later and I was ready, with 20 minutes left for breakfast before a double arithmeticy period.

I walked briskly down the side of the Gryffndor table. Keeping a look out for my old dormmates, I noticed the Marauders (god I hated calling them that) and Hestia all looking strangely shocked. I saw James's eyes stray towards me, before I knew what I was doing I acted as if not seeing them and kept walking towards Claire, Mary and Alice. Marlene usually hung out with Gideon Prewett, her boyfriend and his Ravenclaw friends.

"Letter for you Lily" Mary said while handing over a letter, while taking a sip from her pumpkin joke.

I ripped open the envelope and took out the parchment, I read the letter through.

"No" I muttered while tears welled up in my eyes. "No" I repeated.

This time my friends looked towards me.

"Oh Lily, what's wrong?" Claire asked looking concerned, but I didn't notice her tone, I didn't reply either. I got off the wooden bench and hurried out of the great hall, to my place, my secret place to where I went throughout all my problems at Hogwarts. The secret room behind a statue on the 4th floor.

Sirius

As I walked up to my dorm, after another useless divination period. I wonder why I still take that subject? Its useless and impractical, I didn't need it for my future plans anyway. My future plans. Whenever anyone asks me what I wanted to do when I graduate I say I don't know, wrong. The only people who know what I want to do are McConnagall and my brothers. I call Remus peter and especially James my brothers, as they are closer to being any brother of mine than my actual brother is.

Anyway, back on track. After my shithole of a childhood, I decided that I wanted to be an Auror, fight evil and kick ass. One problem, good marks, which meant concentrating in school unfortunately, something I wasn't very good at. My thoughts were interrupted by me bumping into a solid object.

"Oof!"

Hestia fell on the ground and I tripped and stumbled the small gap between us and fell on top of her, it was almost in slow motion as I fell face forwards towards her, her eyes opening in horror. I stuck out my hands last minute from landing face first into her. I stopped centimetres from her, her hot breath lingering upon my lips as I studied her face intently.

Flashback

The door slammed shut, I looked down at the naked girl on the desk in front of me. I'll admit it, she was a fine piece of tail, but that was the single most idiotic, dumbass mistake I had ever made in my entire life and most likely life to come.

Before I could think differently I threw on my clothes which were strewn across the room, before chasing after Hestia. Three days ago that was her and me in that room, to be honest, best. Sex. Ever. But after tonight I had blown everything we had ever had, three and a half years of best friendship and possibly, possibly, the love of my life. There was nothing I regretted more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Present time

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Staring down at her, not even blinking. There wasn't any other time I thought anyone else had looked more beautiful. Her soft chocolate brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, big brown eyes staring intently back into mine, a nervous look etched across her face, and her lips, those luscious lips, parted slightly. I gulped slightly as I realised what I wanted to do, I leaned down closing my eyes and kissed carpet.

Claire

I was walking along the a 3rd floor corridor, heading towards my last class of the day, muggle studies. Hogsmeade was coming up and still no one had asked me to go with them, of course as a girl I was worried, having insecurities and all that. But seriously, did no one want to go with me?

I turned the corner and saw a figure walking, halfway up the corridor, his face lit up brilliantly buy the mid-afternoon light shining through the arches of the wall.

"Remus!" I called after him "wait up!"

Remus turns around and offers me a smile when I reach him "Hey Claire, heading to Muggle studies?"

"Nah I'm off to the forbidden forest to join up with Lord Voldermort" I said with a wink.

Remus laughed "Cheeky miss Parker, might want to watch your tongue or ill have to dock some points" he warned mockingly.

I made a mock gasp and held my hand to my chest "You wouldn't!"

Remus just chuckled and I decided to join in, ever since I started to hang out with Lily and Hestia and the others I had gotten to know Remus a lot better, and we had come such good friends in the small amount of time.

"So, going to anyone with Hogsmeade?" Remus asked

I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help myself, my lips trembled and I burst out laughing.

Remus looked confused "Did I say something?"

I snorted (well done Claire, very lady-like) before I said "Yes you did say something"

Remus still looked puzzled so I decided to put him out of his misery "You- you asked if I was going to anyone with Hogsmeade!"

Remus smirked and shook his head slowly "It's the school-"

Remus was interrupted by Ross Fish, a seventh year Ravenclaw

"Sorry to interrupt" Ross said

"That's okay Ross what is it?" I asked

"Well Claire, I was actually wondering, if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?

"Um yeah sure, I'd love to Ross" I felt my cheeks burning up with a blush.

"Oh great so I'll see you at 9 outside the entrance?"

"Sounds good Ross ill see you there" I said with a smile and started to continue walking down the corridor heading for Muggle Studies, when Remus grabbed my arm.

"What is it Remus?" I asked anxiously at his all of a sudden weirdness

"Are you sure about that Claire? Ross Fish is the biggest player in the school!"

I looked at him, confused " and since when did you care who I went to Hogsmeade with?

Remus looked down from eyes to the ground and then back into my eyes. Staring into them intensely "Since I liked you Claire and wanted you to go with me" before I could reply and tell him how I felt back he had taken his hand from my shoulder and was briskly walking down the corridor and turning the corridor.

**A/N: Quite a bit happens in this chapter, we find out that Remus likes Claire, something happened to Hestia and Sirius a long time ago and something is wrong with Lily. Probably my first 7-10 chapters will be fairly short, then I'll start kicking into it and getting fairly lengthy ones out. Please tell me your thoughts on the whole thing, especially what you thing of the first person view and anything else you would like to say. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is an updated version, the only thing that has changed though is a few formatting issues of which I felt I needed to fix. **


	7. The Good Times

Chapter 7: The good times

**A/N: Thanks to those who favourite/follow/review I LOVE YOU ALL! Please continue to do all three it is so great! Enjoy the latest update! **

**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling is British, I'm not even British, yet another reason for why I am not her!**

Lily- flashback Ten years ago

It was my 7th birthday, I woke up and threw back the bed sheets and bolted downstairs. My grandmother's face was the first one I saw. She was always the first one there for me. She gave me a big hug and said now that I was seven I was a "big girl" now. Oh those good times.

My grandmother was almost invincible in my mind, I never thought she would leave me. 3 years ago, on this exact same day, my fourth birthday, my grandmother was used a hostage in an armed robbery. Yet, she was still there on my birthday, she was so resilient, strong. I always thought nothing would take her. How wrong I was.

Present time

I sit in the secluded dark corner of my own secret room, no one can find me, and I don't want them to. My grandmother is gone. Dead. I will never see her again, and that is what hits me the hardest, the fact that I can never ever see her, talk to her, nothing. I pull out the letter, which informed me of her death. My grandmother was killed by death eaters. On yet another pointless, meaningless muggle killing spree which had no sentimental value to them, only to others, like me. I taste the saltiness of my own tears on my tongue, the bitterness, and I don't mean the tears. I take off the silver locket of which I wear around my neck everyday. On one side is a black and white picture of my parents together, I can't imagine what I would do without them now that the contents of the picture has left, my grandmother, gone, forever. I'm still trying to come to terms with what has happened, I feel empty.

A guttural sound comes from my throat, makes me sound like I'm choking, I feel like it. Choking on my emptiness. I stand up, and instantly fall back down, I have no energy, I check my watch, 2:57. I have been here for about 7 hours, it feels like 10 years. But I don't want to move. I don't want to go back there. No one else knows what has happened, no one else knows where I am. Or so I thought.

I hear the squeak of the statue outside when it moves and before I know it, I am not the only one in this room no longer.

"Just go away" I mumble, which properly turns out sounding like something unintelligent.

Whoever it is, they don't leave, instead they keep coming closer. I think of so many possibilities of who it may be, Hestia, Remus who became friends with after 2 years of prefect duties together, Potter, Severus, even death eaters for some odd reason.

The last person I expected to see was Sirius, and here he was standing in front of me with a concerned look in his eyes. He doesn't speak but instead sit downs next to me and just sits there. We sit there together, with only silence doing the talking, for as long as I care to remember, he doesn't mention anything, and I don't want to.

Third Person

"James just sit down, nothing is wrong and nothing will happen, padfoot will find her and talk to her, then he will come back to us and spill the details."

"Remus, its Lily, she's usually so strong, it must've have been something big for her to miss a days lessons and to go missing altogether".

James didn't get to hear Remus reply, as there was a knock at the door followed by Hestia.

"We could've been naked y'know?" James stated with a straight face "And you just let yourself in without waiting for anyone to reply"

Hestia scrunched up her nose, but after being best friends with James since any of them could remember she wasn't to fazed by his suggestion "James, I know you too well, no gay guy would go after a girl for almost seven years. On that point, do you happen to know where she is?"

"How should I know?" James lied " It isn't as if I have ways of knowing where she is, do I"?

Hestia just simply shook her head "James Potter I have known you your whole life, we live 5 minutes from each other, I know every single one of your deepest and darkest secrets even if you didn't want me to and most of all I am your best friend. Now hand me the Marauders map so I can get to my other best friends."

James opened his mouth to protest but had nothing to protest and settled with a shrug "We don't have it".

Hestia looked furious with the delay in what should have been a quick and simple procedure, she had now been stalled 5 further minutes. "What do you mean we don't have it?!"

"Well, precisely what I said Miss Jones, we as in us in this room do not have the Marauders map, Sirius does." James ended with a bright smile.

Hestia dropped her eyes from James's gaze and took to studying the floor intensely.

" You know, you are still yet to tell your dearest best friend what happened two years ago which took you two from best friends to, well this. Ignoring and pretending the other doesn't even exist." James continued still holding his eyes to the fixed spot in front of him.

Hesitation flickered through Hestia's eyes as she looked up to James "James Please" She pleaded " Just leave it".

James shook his head "Fine whatever, but Sirius still has the map."

"Okay" Hestia mumbled and left the dormitory.

James turned from the closing door, rubbing his forehead and jumped back in surprise. Then he remembered that even through his and Hestia's conversation that, Peter and Remus had also witnessed the encounter but yet were still silent.

"James" Remus said, "If it is any comfort, Hestia and Sirius haven't told anyone what happened. It's a mystery for everyone."

"I know Moony but I thought one of them would tell their best friend, that's all." James replied, not meaning to sound bitter but unfortunately doing so.

**Hestia**I left the dormitory of the Marauders even more confused than I previously was, somehow. Confused on what made Sirius take the actions that he did in 5th year and confused on how to handle the James situation.

I figured that the only way to unravel this seriously tangled web of unanswered questions and mysteries was to meet them head on. Problem was, I didn't know where to start. Firstly I needed to find Lily and find out what had happened to her. But then that other problem arose. Where the hell was Lily?

**Lily**I don't know how he did it but here I was, sitting in the Great hall for dinner, even though my grandmother had recently passed away, here I was. Yet here I was, all thanks to Sirius. I didn't look up even when people came by to try and talk to me. I just sat there and prodded my food with Sirius sitting next to me. But that's when someone over stepped the line. I felt someone next to me, but as I had done for the previous visitors, I pretended they did not exist. "Lily thank god there you are, Sirius said he was going to find you but he had been gone for ages so I thought he couldn't find you or something like that. Anyway Lily, where have you been." James's extremely annoying and for some unreason excited voice hit a sore point for me and I realised I really wasn't up to this. I looked to Sirius for support. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes but I could tell he had nothing. I turned to James, with tears streaming down my face, his emotions changed in an instant. I wasn't there to watch it happen though, I was off. I felt him try to bring me back down and tug at my tear sodden sleeve but I shrugged his hand off and did the only thing I knew to do, I ran. **James**

I turned and watched as Lily ran down between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables as she escaped from the great hall and for the matter everyone else.

Sirius reached over and cuffed the back of my head of my head with his hand. "Ow what the hell Padfoot?" I asked confused.

"That James is for being and inconsiderate.. Um. Pineapple!" Sirius growled, I must have still looked confused as he further elaborated "Never mind, you know what I mean. Why did have to bound here like happy-go-lucky when you could obviously see if you were sympathetic at all that Lily was feeling extremely sad and sorrowful?" He demanded.

"Oh Shit" I exclaimed as it clicked "Padfoot what the _hell_ has happened to Lily? Oh and by the way, how am I a pineapple?

"Because I dislike pineapple and at the moment I dislike you. No Prongs this time I am not helping you or healing over the wounds you have left all by yourself. I do that enough, this time you can find Lily and you can help her and try to comfort her so she can tell you, for once it won't be me." He said this as he got up and slammed a blank piece of parchment on the table next to me, after finishing with his lecture he stalked away to chat up a 6th year Ravenclaw and I realised I wouldn't be getting any help this time.

I pointed the tip of my wand to the parchment in front of me, then thought better of doing it in public and stowed both into my pockets and also got up from the emptying Gryffindor table as dinner started to draw to a close.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I whispered to the parchment and it immediately began to flourish with the familiar contents which of course was the Marauders map, filled with black dots and lines representing people and corridors/secret passageways. I scanned the sheet for the dot of Lily Evans. In fourth year, two years after the completion of the map and four years on from my obsession with Lily, I had an ingenious moment to cut down wasted time on trying to track down lily though the endless amounts of dots. After consultation with the boys and research from Moony we managed to do another incarnation on the already magical enough piece of parchment. The thing we managed to do is, when whispering ones name with your wand pressed to the parchment, the dot of said person appears brighter and therefore easier to find than any other on the parchment.

So after a few wasted minutes I remembered this moment and after touching the tip of my wand to the map yet again and whispering "Lily Evans" to the parchment I managed to find the glowing dot in the secret room of which we found in third year and evidently added to the map.

I stored the map into my bag and put my wand in its usual place before setting off for the 4th floor.

I walked up the last few stairs before arriving on the fourth floor, not from the statute, behind that was Lily's room, my palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy and I was already beginning to dread what would follow.

I tapped the statue with my wand and it began to move to the side revealing the small wooden door. I turned the handle and stepped over the threshold. I looked around the dark room and couldn't see a metre in front of me, I heard a small whimper to my left and knew it could only be one person.

As I started to adjust to my own surroundings, I started to make out the outline of Lily's body, curled into a tight-knit ball, impossibly small.

"_Lumos" _I whispered and lit my wand to reveal Lily's tear stricken face with mascara also running down both of her pink cheeks.

I felt my heart wrench and twist at her desperate state, something big had happned and I felt so incredibly bad for how cheery I had been at dinner when she was in this mood, I don't know how she became this way but I knew one thing , I wanted to make her better.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to. Instead I just precariously took a couple steps towards her and slid my back down the wall next to her, and did a risky yet what I felt right movement and drew her into me with my arm and tucked her into my chest as tears spilled from her eyes.

For how long we just sat there, I don't know. I didn't talk and I don't think Lily exactly wanted to. But at around 11:30 she finally opened her mouth, "James, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I figured you needed someone, a shoulder to cry on I suppose, and since I was a complete jerk before I thought that I better make amends, or something" I shrugged.

Lily lifted her head from my arms, her chin still resting against my chest and even though her face was red from the consistent crying and mascara was smudged across her cheeks from the tears. I still couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she truly was, the way her dark red hair fell and splayed across her chest. Her silky white complexion prominent because of the contrast with her school robes. Most of all, the way he emerald green sparkling eyes were looking up at me put me in a trance. She was as close to perfect as anyone could get.

"Why are you doing this though? Why are you being nice to me all of sudden?" Lily asked her voice still barely over a whisper.

"Lily, I want you to understand-". I paused trying to figure out what I really wanted to say. "I-I have been a complete, a complete jerk, an inconsiderate asshole to you for 6 years Lily and I know throughout those years you hated it, you hated me. But I'm sorry for everything, I now that it won't make it all go away, it won't make anything better. But now I want you to believe that, that was not the real me. I was Immature and blinded, blinded by how much I adored you Lily, and yes had a very weird way of showing it, but now I want to show who I truly am. I'm not asking for you to go out with me, all I am asking for is to be your friend. I would be forever grateful and honoured, to be your friend Lily." I finished, not taking my eyes off hers for one moment.

She tried to reply but choked it back because of fresh tears which had begun to fall again. I panicked.

"Lily? Oh no I'm sorry, what did I do? What did I say? Oh Lily I'm really sor-"

"Ja-James shush, I-I never hated you, you just, I strongly dislisked you then and you annoyed me _so_ much!" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay, I-I think I get it, so if it's ok, Why are you here? What happened Lily?"

"James" she whispered even quieter "My Grandma died."

**A/N: Ok first up it may look like I was trying to build suspense but really I wasn't. This is just sort of a turning point so it was important. The chapters are starting to grow as I have established the characters and all that, so it should start to get better from her on. I will update as quickly as possible. If you have any questions, advice, anything I would love to hear from you and maybe improve my fic. Remember to follow/favourite/review! The title has also changed.**


	8. Tense Times

**Chapter 8: Tense times**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has done that stuff, follow, review (Hint, hint) etc. I love you all! Enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I think the only bit that is mine is Claire and that other Ross guy, who will become important later on. Oh, and the plot of course.**

Third Person

The rest of the seventh year Gryffindor's were a large number out of small group that remained in the common room. The next day would commence their first full week back at Hogwarts, and as being seventh year, it would be the beginning of their prep for N.E.W.T.S and nobody was looking forward to that.

"Oh my god, Alice, I forgot to ask, how are things doing with you and Frank?" Hestia asked.

Alice's cheeks tinged with a slight pink and a tiny smile played across her mouth. Alice and Frank Longbottom (Who had left school the previous year) had begun dating one month before school finished (Much to Alice's brothers and Frank's best friend's disgust Fabian and Gideon Prewett.)

"Never better" Alice murmured, embarrassed.

"Details?" Hestia demanded

Alice crinkled her nose and covered her face in the cushion she was holding and mouthed "Later" to Hestia.

Silence filled the air, as no one could think of anything appropriate to say.

"I wonder how their doing" Sirius said, not looking up from the wizards chess board as he made a move against Remus, who looked thoughtful, yet confident.

Hestia looked up from her magazine _witch weekly_ and shrugged "we'll see when one of them comes back I suppose"

Peter who was lounging in the armchair closest to the fireplace looked confused "Why one of them?" He asked.

"Because the other will either be in the hospital wing or lying lifeless"

Hestia chuckled.

Laughter responded Hestia's joke but nobody could say it would be the first time either James or Lily had ended up in the Hospital wing because of the other.

"Remember 3rd year?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Hestia burst out laughing "What one!?" because as they could all remember, it was around about at this time that Lily started to get tired of and started to react with James's blatant flirting and tiresome advances.

"Oh deary me Hesty, you do release this counts as you talking to me" Sirius said with a small wink.

Hestia turned red with anger (both at Sirius and herself for forgetting) before throwing him a murderous glare and storming off to the seventh year girl's dormitory.

Sirius huffed and shook his head "What is with her?" He asked to no one in particular.

Claire snorted "What is with you both? You used to be best friends."

Sirius rolled his eyes "Hence the word, used"

"So what happened" Alice demanded

Sirius stood "None of your business, and none of anyone else's business. Hestia and I? Yes, we did used to be best friends but I can't see as ever going back to the way it was." With another huff of contempt he also, stormed out of the nearing empty Gryffindor common room, but unlike Hestia who went upstairs, Sirius instead choose to leave the tower altogether.

"Ugh, I can't believe them two, you can almost cut the sexual tension between them with a knife" Alice snorted.

"Yeah well it's late and we do have school tomorrow, so night guys" Claire announced.

"Are you boys going?" Alice asked as she stood up from her lying position on the couch.

"Nah, Pete, do you want to take over from Sirius?" Remus asked

Peter simply nodded and slid out of his seat into the one beside it.

"Well goodnight then"

"Night Alice" Remus replied over his shoulder before turning back to Peter. "Listen, they both better get back soon, I'm probably transforming in about an hour and a half and they both haven't shown signs of coming back"

"They'll be here" Peter said casual as you like while instructing his knight to move forward and execute Remus's Bishop.

"So Alice, spill, details, now, how's the frankmeister?"

Alice's cheeks again spilled with redness, blushing furiously. She looked across to the other beds in the dorm before gesturing Hestia over.

Hestia grinned and launched herself from her bed with a running jump and landed next to Alice on the four-poster.

"Um over the summer holidays, you know how I went to stay at his new apartment?"

Hestia nodded excitedly and crept closer to Alice.

"We kind of ah..um.. you know.."

Hestia's expression went from curious to confused then surprise and finally finishing with ecstasy.

"You had sex!" Hestia blurted out noisily.

Alice flushed an even deeper shade and hid her face under the covers.

Hestia chuckled knowingly and got up and padded back on her bare feet across the wooden floor to her own bed and climbed in quietly, smiling to herself.

She thought of Lily and wondered how she was doing, she hoped that James would be that shoulder to cry on and that one day there may be a future for the both of them, together.

James was a good person, extremely good person, Hestia would know, being one of his better friends for longer than they could both remember. Lily though wasn't as sold on the idea of him, Hestia had endlessly tried to change her mind on him over the years, but with no result. James needed to show her himself, and Hestia just wished that he would, around Lily he acted like someone else, he didn't seem like the usual James, and that was all he needed to do.

**2 hours later**

"Where the fuck are they Peter!" Remus said angrily, under the influence of the coming lyncarpothy already. . "I literally have to be at the hospital in 10 minutes and they're not fucking here!"

"Remus calm down, I'll just check the map, okay?" Peter said before running up the stairs to the dorm. "Ah Remus, it appears that um, I think that, -"

Remus raised his eyebrows "Spit it out rat"

Peter looked surprised, but then remembered Remus's temper at transformations. "James has the map" Peter blurted out. Remus surprisingly didn't react too harshly to this; instead he just shook his head and put it in his hands.

"Well I'm going to Pomfrey, maybe they'll turn up, see you later Pete"

"Yeah, bye Moony" Peter muttered, anxious that he would have to attempt to contain a werewolf all by himself, as a rat.

James

"The funerals on Tuesday James, that's only two days away" Lily murmured.

"Better to get it over with I guess?" I asked

"What are you trying to say James" I paused, what was I trying to say.

"Lily, I hate seeing you sad, it's the worst thing, I hate how your sad now, and I just think that if it happens quicker, then it will be sooner that you get over all the shock, and confusion I guess" I answered.

Lily sighed heavily and muttered something I couldn't pick up on.

"What was that" I asked. She didn't reply, er eyelids fluttered and closed shut.

I smiled to myself and rested my head on top of hers.

We sat that way for longer than I care to remember, this was where I wanted to stay. I studied her facial features as she slept, thinking of nothing but her.

Meanwhile-Sirius

I bounded down the staircase and leapt from the last 4, I swept silently through the secret passageway leading to the grounds and the forbidden forest.

I was already an hour late; I transformed into my Animagus form and tore away on all fours towards the forbidden forest where they should all be.

As I got closer to the edge of the forest I started to pick up howling sounds, the adrenaline inside of me picked up and took charge as I took off towards the sound to where I would find my three best friends. Just not in their usual form.

I reached a clearing and the howling abruptly stopped, here was a rustling in the bushes to my right side, and suddenly a rat appeared. Wormtail. I knew Moony must be close if wormy was here so I lifted my snout to the air and used my hybrid senses and sniffed out the familiar scent of werewolf. That was when I noticed Prongs wasn't here.

Third Person

Monday- The next morning

James and Lily eventually made it back to the cosiness and luxuriousness of their own head student's dorm, which was fair to say one of their favourite parts of the castle. Situated on the fourth floor behind a portrait of a fat man (Most likely in some conjunction to the Gryffindor portrait "The Fat Lady") it required a password set by the Heads and contained two rather large bedrooms (decorated by the heads themselves) and a well-sized common room. It would be fair to say that it was lavish and sumptuous.

After hours of being consoled by James, Lily found the strength to move from their position in the secret room and made it back to the head dormitories together.

What James had forgotten, was the status on the moon's cycle, he was reminded of this soon enough though…

James was bundled out of his impossibly comfortable bed and ended up sprawled out on the floor with a serious-looking Sirius staring down at him.

"Of course Prongs, the very first sliver of opportunity you get with Evans and you latch onto it, forgetting all about your best friends, you know, us the Marauders? Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot? Well obviously not if we automatically get traded in for the slightest of chances with Lily-bean."

Since it was still quite early on a Monday morning, James's brain wasn't quite functioning to its full ability. He looked confused and tried to process what it was that Sirius had blurted out "Lily-Bean?" He finally managed.

Sirius sighed dramatically and shook his head heavily "James you great dolt were you unaware that it was full moon last night? Or were you trying to be an even greater prat by completely ignoring the fact?

James, suddenly of what he had done and what he had forgotten about last night looked horrified "Oh shit, Pads I'm so sorry I missed it-"

Sirius cut him off by raising his hand "Save it Potter, you shouldn't be apologising to me"

James looked stunned by his outlash and was at a loss for words. Sirius though, did not wait for an apology, he instead choose to storm off out of James's room.

True, he had spent last night consoling Lily, but who the fuck was Sirius to think he was above James when it was him who nearly got snape killed by Moony when he had transformed. James hadn't put anyone's life in danger like Sirius had. Even then, it was James who had saved Snape's life. Snape, someone who hated and detested so much, but he wasn't cruel enough to let him a face a werewolf, that was inhumane.

But even through all of that, now it was Sirius having a go at him about matters concerning the full moon, a time when they were supposed to be helping Moony, not making life more difficult for each other.

Horribly confused and deep within his own thoughts, James didn't hear the slight creek his door made when she entered his room, nor did he here her soft and cautious footsteps as she approached him.

What he did here though was her soft, sweet voice, call his name. He immediately jumped up and spun around to see Lily standing in front of him in full uniform. He noticed a slight blush on her cheeks and realised he was wearing only boxers, he covered his toned body with his bed sheets.

"I uh, just wanted to um, ah, thanks, for last night, I really appreciated that James" Lily said dropping her eyes to the floor as she spoke.

The first thing James registered was how Lily had called him first name and not just Potter.

"That's okay, _lils_." James replied

"James?" Lily asked in a small voice

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to breakfast?" She asked

James cracked his signature lopsided grin "Sure, ill just get changed, see you in two"

Lily made a small smile and turned and left his room.

James watched closely at the retreating red hair and watched as the door clicked shut, before turning and taking a running leap at his bed, his face overcome with happiness, stage 1 was complete, get on better terms with Evans.

As she walked up row upon row of people, leading to her seat for the precession, she couldn't help but feel the emptiness beside her. The pull in her stomach related with the thoughts her in head. She wanted someone there with her, someone's hand she could grasp onto when it all became too much. That shoulder to cry on when she needed it. The strange part was, she couldn't get it out of her head how badly she wanted the supportive person to be James, even stranger was she didn't seem to want to get it out, not yet.

The tears started to flow, as the casket was walked up the idle and the desperate ache in her hand, was overcome by the one in her heart.

Even though Lily had her parents, it just wasn't the same; she couldn't help but feel how badly she wanted him to be there, for her.

Hogwarts

He absent-mindedly traced the wooden carving pattern on the side of his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, following those patterns above with his eyes, trying to side-track his mind, but he couldn't and had never been able to. He had skipped lessons today and felt it was strange that none of the other Marauders had come to see where he was, a number of possible scenarios crossed his mind, but it was probably something as mundane as they had "Other problems" at the moment.

By 12:30 he was extremely bored out of his mind just to say the least, the last time he had been this bored was in 3rd year when he and Sirius had a bet who could watch paint dry for the longest. James winced at this thought, that bet had wasted 8 hours of his life, a smirk covered his face. Then he realised where he was now and his expression immediately become stony again. He didn't even know why he was here. Sure he and Lily were on a lot better terms than they usually were, but it wasn't as if they were actually together or anything. Shit, he didn't even know if you class what they had at the moment as being friends, he most certainly hoped so though.

James was stopped mid-thought as his door swung open with extreme force. James sighed "Sirius, how many fucking times do I have to tell you, you don't need to use an exploding charm on my fucking door." James was taken back when long wavy brunette hair flowed into his room.

"Oh, Hest sorry, I thought you were Sirius" James said sitting up.

Hestia crinkled her nose at the comparison "Thanks for that comparison buddy, and there I was thinking you actually cared for me at times" Hestia said with mock-hurt as she moved from the door closing it softly and moved into a sitting position at the end of James's bed.

James laughed "Well unless one of you two tell me what happened that night, ill keep going with those. Anyway, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Hestia shrugged "I can't find Claire, Alice and Marlene are hanging out with that Rachael bitch from Ravenclaw and Lily of course is being lucky and having time off school, although I still don't know why?" She ended with a confused look before continuing, "So here I am, your majesty."

James gulped noticeably; Hestia narrowed her eyes and raised a brow in an asking manner.

James sighed "I know why Lily isn't here"

Hestia's eyes went wide "James! How the _hell_ do you know!?"

It was now James's turn to turn up his eyebrows. "I was with her Sunday night remember dumby?"

"Yeah no shit Godric but how did you get Lily to tell you?" she asked

James shrugged carelessly "I don't really know actually, she just opened up to me on Sunday I guess"

Hestia nodded slowly " How did you find her though? I searched for her everywhere" She enquired

James smile and slowly shook his head "I think you've heard of something called the Marauders map or something like that anyway, really it is a piece of brilliance you know, absolutely outstanding if you ask me. Oh and don't you even get me started on the people who made it" He let out a low whistle keeping his eyes fixed on Hestia's. "That James potter-"

"Yet you wonder why Lily won't agree to go out with you," Hestia said cutting in.

James winced "Low-blow Jones, anyway, I thought you wanted to why Lily isn't at school at the moment"

Hestia nodded vigorously.

"Well um I don't actually know if I should tell you, Lily might get-"

"Don't you dare James Alexander Potter" Hestia warned as her temper flared " If you do not tell why Lily is not currently at Hogwarts, I swear to Merlin I will castrate you"

James inched as far way as possible from the raging Hestia after the threat she recently posed "Okay, Hestia I'll tell you. Just please, no more threats like that."

Hestia seemingly happy that she was getting what she wanted resumed to her previous state of calmness.

"Okay well first, you know how she got that letter on Sunday morning?"

Hestia nodded at this.

"It was from the ministry" James said looking down to his lap then looking back into her deep brown eyes. "Her grandmother was murdered by a bunch of death eaters in a shopping mall or something. Had the dark mark over it, I don't know why. Doesn't seem of any importance."

Hestia shook her head and looked glum "Poor Lily"

"I just don't know how a human being can take away another's life so easily, with no regret and also no consequences, it's inhumane."

They both sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Hestia got up to leave. "I better go James, lunch finishes in 10 and I haven't even eaten."

"Okay, bye Hest" James replied

Hestia walked towards the door before pulling back "Oh and James"

James lifted his head to make eye contact "Yeah?"

Hestia hesitated "Don't give up on Lily, I know I've said it heaps before, but she'll come round, trust me."

James smiled slightly "Never planned on giving up Jones"

Hestia winked before turning to the door again "There's the best friend I know."

Lily arrived back at Hogwarts late that night via the floo network into the Headmasters office.

"Ah there you are Miss Evans, good funeral I hope?" Dumbledore asked her when she had gathered herself.

Lily looked slightly puzzled "Excuse me professor, but I don't know if you could describe funerals as 'good'"

Dumbledore peered at Lily over his half-moon spectacles and stroked his long grey beard "Miss Evans, it is said that funerals are held to celebrate ones life, not pity those who are leaving it"

Lily nodded her head slowly, processing the wise mans words and finding they made a lot of sense "I suppose, well excuse me professor but I better be off to bed now, thank you very much for that last opportunity to see my grandmother"

"You are most certainly welcome Miss Evans, enjoy your rest"

Lily nodded curtly and left the Professors office and making her way to the head's dorms.

"_Saccharo costae_" Lily said to the portrait. It swung open, gifting lily admittance into the doors, she shook her head and smiled lightly, remembering what the password meant in English and how she was shocked by James's impressive feat of knowing Latin, one of the hardest languages. And speaking of, there he was. Lounging on the couch in the middle of the nicely sized common room, his eyes noticeably brightened when he caught site of Lily and his mouth spread in a comfortable smile.

"Lily" he said in a soft tone that caught lily's attention immediately, his expression clouded over and turned into a look full of genuine concern.

"How was it?" He asked sincerely

Lily shrugged carelessly "as good as it could get, anyway I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

James nodded "Yeah, goodnight Lils"

Lily nodded and walked up her stairs leading to her room, running the last few so James couldn't see her before throwing open her door and flinging herself onto her bed, tears rolling down her face and sobs escaping her lips.

Now wasn't the time for questions.

"No Moony, I don't think we should, he completely forgot it was full, no Marauder has ever done that, and none shall do it again!" Sirius exclaimed almost reaching shouting volume.

"Sirius calm down, listen, I'm the werewolf not you. What James did was fine by me, he comforted Lily when she needed someone there for her"

"Fine, I guess your right Remus" Sirius said sighing

Remus smirked "Oh my dear Padfoot, you should really know by now. I am always right" He said ending with a wink.

Sirius shook his head glumly "James has been chasing that girl for too long, when does it start to get insane Moony?"

"When he asks her gets rejected and gets her to agree by force?" Remus suggested

"He's my best friend, he's our best friend, I don't know if he can stand getting close to her then getting his heart broken yet again, I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of picking up heart from the floor"

Remus nodded "Ignoring him isn't the answer though Sirius, seriously you should talk to him."

Sirius shrugged "Maybe"

Hestia ran down the corridor, which led down to the potions, chasing after a redhead rounding a corner.

"Lily!" She called

The red hair whipped round to face Hestia and the occupant smiled "Hey Hest" Lily said

"Lily" Hestia said again panting and leaning on Lily as she recovered "Oh shit, I really need to get in shape for quidditch"

Lily smiled at this, they both knew Hestia wouldn't make any effort to get fit.

"Anyway, don't go to lunch when its time, meet me at the kitchens, we need to talk"

Lily looked puzzled "why not now?"

"Its to public" Hestia explained "don't worry, potions right? Come on lets go"

But before the two could enter the Potions room a hand grabbed Lily lightly on the shoulder, she turned to see Severus Snape standing there.

"What is it Snivellus?" Lily said shocking the Slytherin, Hestia and herself "Oh Severus I'm sorry"

Snape showed no emotion and simply shrugged "May I speak to you?" He asked curtly.

Hestia didn't move

"In private" Severus sneered

Hestia shrugged like she couldn't care less "I'll save you a seat, yeah?" she said to Lily

Lily smiled back before turning back to Snape "What is it Snape"

"I ah wanted to talk to you about Potter" He admitted

Lily scoffed "What about James"

Snape's eyes widened at Lily referring to Potter as James. "I noticed your closer to him, I just wanted to warn you Lily, He isn't any good and definitely not worth your time for sure."

"I'll have you know that James is a much greater guy than you have turned out to be" Lily said her temper flaring

Snape snorted arrogantly "He is an ignorant, dense prat who doesn't deserve you"

Lily was murderous "What do you mean he doesn't deserve me? We don't go out Snape, Im not his girlfriend!"

Snape shrugged "He's not worth your time Lily, that is all Im saying"

"Well I think you have had enough to say for a day" she then turned on her heel and barged through the potions door.

James, who had heard the whole encounter from round the corner, decided that it was time for Snivellus to steer clear of Lily.

"Guys" James said as he reached the Marauders usual potions spot, James usually worked with Sirius and Remus with Peter. "I need help with an important prank on Snivellus this lesson" He said urgently

Remus shook his head but was smiling "Sure James"

Peter was nodding eagerly, obviously keen on the idea

"How about it Pads?" Sirius hesitated looked away, when he turned back he opened his mouth to answer "Sure Prongs" James grinned and went through the details on why they were about to do something and what it was they essentially would be doing.

Halfway through the double lesson of Potions, James whispered to Sirius and gave a nod to Remus on the other side of the bench.

All four pulled out their own wands from where they personally kept them and hid them out of site from the professor Slughorn and the other students.

James gave the nod and all four pointed their wands at their target, each whispered different jinxes and charms at the same time, if the timing of everyone was not precise, it would be useless.

They all watched as Snape's wand made a little twitch to show it had worked, all four Marauders silently congratulated themselves and each other at their achievement.

"Do you think it actually will work" Peter asked the other three quietly.

"Well it gave the twitch to meant that it did work dumbass" Sirius replied shaking is head. "Now all we need is for the greasy thing to cast a spell".

The lesson finished as normal and the 7th year NEWT students began to file out of the dungeons and head towards the great hall for lunch, the Marauders, keeping an eye on Snape. Lily and Hestia walking side by side, heading the other way towards the heads dorms.

"Why are those four looking edgy and constantly staring at Snape?" Lily queried.

Hestia shrugged "Don't ask me Lil, I'm just as puzzled as you."

Lily just nodded and gave the password; they both stepped into the dorm one after the other before Hestia began to talk.

"Okay Lily, I know I have hassled you constantly about this thing and you have endlessly turned down my proposals, but this time just hear me out"

Lily looked a bit puzzled and was wondering what Hestia was leading to.

"Its James, Lily" Lily opened her mouth but was silenced by Hestia raising her hand "I noticed you have been closer with him already this year and I've said it before and I'll say it again, Lily he has changed. Well to be honest he hasn't really, He's just stopped being a jerk to you and has his head screwed on straight. He's matured Lily, really he has I think you should think about giving him a chance. A real chance. He's been going after you for years and I know you say its just because he likes a chase and you're the only girl that has ever turned him down which has further spurred him on. But I think he really likes you Lil, you are all he ever talks about and I think there might even be something more than like there."

Lily's eyes widened as Hestia finished "Your, you- you think he-"

She stopped and pondered her thoughts for a moment.

"Yes, Lily I think James is in love with you" Hestia said quietly gazing into her eyes.

Lily was shocked and a little bit stunned, but there was a nagging at the back of her mind that told her that she somehow knew this. She really didn't know what to do, sure she did like James's company, and he was witty and loyal to his friends, certainly a good laugh and could make almost anything a good time. But at the same time as that he was at times insufferable and ignorant. She really had no idea what to do.

Hestia who didn't have any idea that a war was currently being waged in Lily's head cocked her head slightly like a dog and contained eye contact with her. "Knut for your thoughts?" Hestia asked.

"I just don't know what to do Hest I'm confused, sometimes he's great and other times he is the most annoying person on the planet!" Lily exclaimed.

Hestia nodded knowingly then looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her and groaned. "Oh great, a whole hour of transfiguration, you know how much I hate it."

Lily raised her eyebrows at this "You think you've got it bad? I have to endure an hour with Black, at least you have James who is a whiz at it"

"Complements already Lily, you're a fast mover" Hestia said with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes "For now friends is good Hest, don't push it."

"So Claire's going to Hogsmeade with Ross Fish?" Sirius asked Remus

Remus nodded "Just before I was going to ask her"

"Unlucky mate, lets just hope he screws up monumentally eh?" James said.

Remus gave a small smile before looking back down at his lunch, next period was Transfiguration, he was partnered with Claire herself, it would be the first time they had talked or been near each other since that incident.

Sirius still had a puzzled look on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes "Ross Fish, hmm, That's a bit fishy isn't it?" he said with a grin covering his face.

Everyone who had the joke groaned but still couldn't keep slight grins of their faces. It was a typical Sirius, or really not so serious joke.

"To Transfiguration we go?" James suggested when he noticed everyone else had finished.


	9. Could There Be A Possibility

Chapter 9 : Could There Be A Possibility

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You complete and utter jerk James potter, how I thought you had changed I will never know, you are still the same arrogant prat I thought you were for 6 years. You have not changed!"

James was stunned just to say the least, when he had walked into the heads dorm that evening he had not expected this sort of welcome, he and Lily had just began to start being on better terms, apparently he was wrong.

"I know what you did James don't look at me like that, what has he ever done to you James? Seriously, I don't know why you loathe him so much that you would actually go as far as hurting him." Lily continued

That was when it clicked for James, she was talking about Snape and the incident that had happened in the afternoon. Oh his face was absolutely priceless he thought as he remembered the moment and chuckled to himself, then he realised where he was. Worried, he covered up his chuckle with a desperate cough. But Lily was not to be fooled, as being the brightest witch in the year and head girl; it was always extremely hard to hide things from her.

Lily's face fell "You don't even care do you?" she said tears slipping from her eyes.

"Lily" James tried and walked forward to approach her, but Lily was having none of it.

"No don't Lily me Potter, don't even bother" She turned and ran up the stairs going to her room before slamming the door.

James didn't know what to do; he ran a hand through his unkempt hair, as his mind played out the whole event that had played out that afternoon.

Flashback

They were in Herbology for their last period; they were just getting their marks back for a start of year test. James and Sirius were both of course of those at the top, both achieving O's. Remus had gained a respectable E and even Peter had passed with an A. The four had been camping out all day, waiting for Snape to use his wand, but had not yet done so. James, who always had one eye on Snape anyway, was watching him now as the rest of the class talked about their results. Snape though was not, this wasn't unusual however as Snape was always extremely anti-social "Destined to marry his hand" as Sirius put it.

This time though there was something else about his body language, James was curious. He seemed uncomfortable, embarrassed almost. James nudged Sirius who was sitting next to him on the bench. Sirius turned and looked to where James was pointing and raised his eyebrows. What Snape did next surprised them both. Snape whipped out his wand (which raised James and Sirius's hopes of him using it) and muttered "_incendio" _but instead of his marks bursting into flames, the spell was reversed and Snape's robes caught fire. By now he had the classes full attention as everyone watched the display. Panicking, Snape tried to put out the growing fire with _Augumenti _but nothing happened, confused Snape turned his wand so he was looking down at it. At that moment, water spurted from the tip and covered Snape from head to toe in water. The classroom erupted with laughter, Sirius having to hold onto James for stability; even Professor Sprout couldn't contain a slight smile.

Lily though could see through this "accident" after about 6 years of having pranks constantly played on her, she knew when things were suspicious. This was certainly one of these times, and she knew just who would be behind it all. Turning her eyes to the side, she noticed James's confident smirk directed at Snape, of course, she thought. Lily couldn't help but feel disappointed with James; she was just beginning to think he was better than these childish games, not to mention he was head boy.

If Severus had cast a dangerous spell, he may well of been harmed. Lily didn't want this. He may have called her a mudblood but Lily prided herself in being reasonable and level-headed, harming snape would be going to far on James's part.

Lily had her suspicions that James may have heard her conversation with Severus before potions, after all James did arrive after them both and was the last one there. She couldn't think of any other good reason for why he would do something like this unprovoked.

James walked over to the common room couch and put his head in his hands, puzzled on what to do next, he wanted, no he needed Lily to be his friend again, he had to have her close. They just couldn't go back to being enemies, that would tear his heart apart. Lily was too good to just let go like that. He needed her.

Figuring he had to get her to be his friend somehow he went up to his bedroom and found a new piece of parchment and his usual eagle feathered quill. Then he headed back down to the luxurious warmth of the common room.

He headed the parchment: _Ways to get Lily to be my friend again._ Then he looked it at and laughed, he sounded like such a twat. Deciding he didn't care what he sounded like he tried to think up ways which would do the job. For the first hour he came up with nothing. The second hour he became distracted by everything in the room. The third hour he started to come up with small ideas that eventually led to nothing, such as "Be the hero" By now James was stressing, constantly having to remind himself to stay on task and stay awake. By the fourth hour (3 am) he was a dithering mess and by the fifth, he was asleep, with no good real ideas. The last thing he did before falling out of consciousness was write, _ Lily, I'm sorry_ beneath the title.

Lily woke up at 7:15 just like any other time on any other school day. She did a big stretch in her bed and groaned. The duties of being head girl, retaining her studious ways and practically having to do the head boys job as well as her known had meant a large loss of sleep and a huge deal of stress in recent times.

Lily got out of bed and did the usual morning routine, brush teeth, comb hair and a small application of make-up.

By 7:45 Lily was ready and headed downstairs. Intending to pass straight through and onto the great hall for breakfast, on her way through the common room she couldn't help but glance towards the couches. She jumped back when she noticed James with a piece of parchment on his face and sound asleep. Lily wandered towards where James was, as to not wake him. Not that she needed to of bothered, James was a heavy sleeper, especially after only getting 4 hours sleep. The parchment covering James's face pricked Lily's curiosity and she couldn't help but reach out and whisk it away. She tucked it in her pocket though, as she would read it later when she had time. Lily leaned over James and wrenched the pillow from underneath him. He didn't wake up. She raised both of her arms above her head, gripping a corner of the pillow in each and brought it crashing down onto his face. James awoke immediately and let out a blood-curdling scream then turned to Lily wide eyed.

"Well that's embarrassing" James muttered

Lily who looked well amused opened her mouth to say something, but thought back to what had happened the previous day and decided against it. Instead she did her signature roll of her eyes and gave James an evil glare before heading out of the head dormitories.

James sighed and stretched before screaming out again, cramp.

James entered the great hall as one of the last few to do so. He looked up and down the table of Gryffindor students, his eyes straying to a certain head girl with red hair for 5 seconds, sighing again he turned his eyes away from her and found the Remus and Peter.

He walked down the aisle Lily was facing hoping to catch her eye, but when she noticed him walking down she immediately turned away and started to strike up a conversation with Claire.

James continued down the side of the benches and turned his head towards the Slytherin table and noticed a certain pair of eyes on him, James smirked and quickened his pace, Snape shook his head and went back to the potions book he was flitting through.

"Hey guys, where is Padfoot?" James asked, directing his question at the more logical of the two.

Peter shrugged.

"Oh no Wormtail I wasn't asking you, sorry it's just Remus is more likely to know" James said hastily.

Remus shrugged also "He wasn't in the dorm in the morning and we haven't seen him since"

"Weird" James said " and he hasn't said anything?"

Remus shook his head "Not that I know of, oh and you got mail" he said and took a bite out of his pastry while handing James envelope with his mothers writing on it.

"Thanks Moony" James replied while attacking the mail he received.

Remus and Peter watched as James's eyes flittered across the parchment, back and forth reading the letter.

Remus raised his eyebrows to Peter as James continued to read the letter, as he read his brow went further and further into a frown.

"Here, take a look, I don't really get it" James said and tossed it to Remus, who along with Peter began to read the letter

_Dear Jamsie,_

_As your father and myself have not recently heard from you (and we do not blame you, we both know what it was like as Head boy and girl) so we decided to 'take matters into our own hands' so to speak. Anyway, darling we would like you to come for a few days or so on a weekend preferably before Christmas as there is some matters we would like to discuss with you and things may change after Christmas._

_On the topic of Christmas, your father and I would like to make this one a special one, so if you would like, invite some of your friends over to stay a few nights or over the weekend. This big house always seems empty so the more the merrier._

_When you come home, we will explain everything to you when you get home._

_We look forward to hearing from you whenever you can but as I said please set a date whenever suits but do try to make it a weekend so you do not miss too much school_

_Love from Mum and Dad_

_Emily and Harold Potter_

"That's, odd?" was all Remus could say while furrowing his brow at the parchment in his hands.

James nodded slowly, unsure of what to do "I guess I'll just write to them after dinner tonight and try figuring out a date to go home then, oh I'll have to ask Dumbledore too"

"Will he let you?" Peter enquired

James shrugged "Both my parents know him well, being head healer and head Auror and all in their day, not that they are now of course."

"Yeah well anyway, we're late for Transfiguration and Sirius still hasn't turned up."

The lads arrived in McConnagalls classroom 5 minutes late but still weren't the last to be there. Sirius, along with Hestia had both not made it to class yet. Lily sat by herself at the front, as she was Sirius's partner. Remus walked over to the left to join Claire who was his partner, this pairing had now become awkward after Remus had been seconds away from asking her to Hogsmeade when she accepted a differing invitation moments before.

Peter stalked off to join Dorcas Meadows, a quite 7th year Slytherin who everyone thought had been wrongly placed as she seemed to actually be nice and rather intelligent, more suited to the likes of Ravenclaw.

James looked around the room for any spare suits but in the end had to settle to the set of two across from Lily as those were the only set of two left spare.

As he walked to the desks, he pulled out his chair and looked across to Lily, hoping to catch her eye again as he tried in the great hall, her eyes strayed across his for a brief moment, before turning back to her work, ignoring him again.

James sighed audibly and got out a spare piece of parchment.

_**Lily can we please just talk?**_

He sent the note over in the form of a paper plane, which unravelled itself on first touch, charmed of course.

Lily got a bit of a surprise from the plane touching her sleeve, it unravelled itself and she looked down at James's note, she thought about replying for a bit, "_Incendio_" before burning it. James looked shocked before shaking his slowly in disarray before huffing and getting on with his work, back to square one, he thought.

10 more minutes into the lesson and Hestia burst through the classroom door red faced and hair everywhere.

Professor McConnagall looked up from her desk and peered over her spectacles at Hestia still standing in the middle of the of the wide open doors

She cleared her throat and said "Miss Jones, I do expect a worthy explanation from you or I will be expecting you her on Friday night at 7 PM.

Hestia opened her mouth but whatever she was going to say, she decided against it and plainly cast her eyes downwards and walked to join James at the front.

"That will also be 10 points from Gryffindor" McConnagall added.

Hestia just nodded sheepishly and slid into the empty seat at the front next to James.

James raised his eyebrows questioningly towards Hestia as they made eye contact, but she too along with Lily ignored James.

James went into his bag once more to get a sheet of parchment, he sighed, it was his last piece.

On it he wrote:

_**Hestia, where have you been? And do you know where Sirius is?**_

This time, instead of charming it to fly, as there was no need, he just handed Hestia the hand-written note. She looked at the note and read it noticeably. Then she sighed heavily and bent to get out a quill.

She turned around and glared at Avery and the seventh year Slytherin Alecto Carrow whose twin brother Amycus is also in Slytherin but had dropped out of NEWT level Transfiguration.

"Oh enjoy that view of my ass you perverted son of a-" Hestia snarled before she was stopped by James who pulled her into her seat next to him.

He was about to ask her what that recent turn of events was about when again the doors bursting open interrupted the class. This time it was Sirius, who stood behind them, unlike Hestia he was neither red-faced nor out of breath. But just like Hestia his usually perfectly groomed hair was in all sorts of places.

To say that professor McConnagall was shocked would be a rather large understatement.

"Mr. Black, please say you do have an explanation for being 20 minutes late to a very important class"

"Well you see professor there was ah this thing that I um needed to you know ah do" He stuttered.

McConnagall gave Sirius a stern look "Detention, 7pm Friday night Black"

"Oh but miss you see, Friday is quidditch practice, would I be able to y'know, do it some other time maybe please?"

"Oh yes you may Mr. Black, but expect it to be on Saturday night and another on Sunday morning, your choice."

Sirius sighed and looked to James who was captain and ran the practices for the house quidditch team.

James shrugged.

"Fine I'll take Friday." Sirius replied

"20 points will additionally be taken from Gryffindor, oh and Black?"

Sirius turned around to look at the professor

"Please do your fly up this is not your bedroom or other means of your facilities."

Sirius blushed girlishly and took his seat also at the front on the furthest side of James and Hestia, next to his partner Lily.

James turned back to Hestia "Well? Where were you?"

Hestia P.O.V- during Lunch

I hurried of towards my dorm in the Gryffindor tower; I had forgotten my Transfig essay for the next period and still had to go for lunch in the great hall. I rifled through the seventh year's dorm trying to find the damn essay. "Aha" I cried in delight as my hands gripped around the corners of the parchment, which was underneath Lily's old bed.

I beamed as I bounded down the stairs humming happily along to a catchy beegees tune when I bumped into another body coming from the other staircase.

"Oof" I exclaimed as my body collided with the other person.

"Oh man I'm sorry, I didn't see you- Hestia?"

I froze, I knew that voice. I knew that voice very well.

I knew that voice from when I was only 11 years old and I had just been placed in Gryffindor by the sorting hat and the very first person to welcome me to the house was Sirius Black who I had previously met on the train as James's new friend. Because of course James and I had been friends since the day I was born (5 minutes after him) and we had lived down the road from him for the whole of my life and still counting. From the moment we were born to even now James and me had been best friends, after that first year at Hogwarts Sirius had joined that circle, but I had also become better friends with Lily and the other girls in my dorm (likewise with James). My friendship with Sirius stayed strong, as did the one with James.

It may seem like it was paradise, for a moment, I thought so too. It all changed in 5th year.

"What are you doing here Black?" I asked stiffly.

"I just came back because I had to get something from my room, I could ask you the same question." He replied.

Ask you the same question y'know?" He replied swiftly. He always has an answer for every bloody thing.

"That is none of your business though Black" I replied as I tried to make my way across the common room and out of the portrait hole, but Sirius grabbed me by the arm. "Let go of me Black or I swear to god I will fucking make you wish you had never been born" I snarled at him.

Sirius looked startled but hadn't let go, "ok Hestia I just wanted to talk to you, please"

"Why should I Sirius?" I asked him my voice calmer and more rational.

"Because we were best friends Hest" He pleaded

"Exactly Black _were_ not are not still, were. And we could have been more, but you went and fucked that up on your own accord didn't you?"

"Hestia please I don't know how else I am supposed to make that better, I've apologised to you endless amounts, I have tried to talk to you, I gave you presents and gifts, I tried to show you that what happened then didn't matter and all that did matter was you and me and you. Don't you see it? I have tried, I even tried to forget, forget about you completely, wipe you from my mind, but I couldn't."

"Why not? It seemed pretty easy when you were screwing that Lucy chick from Hufflepuff 3 days after we did something, which seemed extremely similar? Uh I can't believe I lost my virginity to a fucking prat like you"

Sirius looked stunned and I realised what I had just blurted out he had not heard before, it was news to him.

"You-you mean, I was your first?" He asked

I looked down, ashamed at myself then looked back to Sirius and nodded. "That was sort of my turning point, after what you did to me, I sort of took my frustration out by just, I don't know, sleeping with a different guy every week, I don't know why."

Sirius shook his head glumly and looked like he was feeling extremely awkward, he shocked me and I think himself by wrapping his arms around me.

I froze for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. His muscular arms wrapped round my frame and his chin rested on the top of my head as he comforted me and whispered in my ear "Hestia, I just want us to be friends again, back like it used to be."

I mumbled something even I didn't know and just rested my head in the crook of his neck and let him hold me.

We broke apart momentarily after a few minutes and I gazed into his ghostly grey eyes, which were so heart stopping. My breathing faltered and his head slowly moved towards mine and I closed my eyes and lent into him. It wasn't a hard kiss, nor was it soft. But it was perfect.

Present time

"Hestia? Hello I am talking to you?!" James emphasised his presence by waving his hands in my face.

I looked into my oldest friends eyes blankly "Oh, um your talking to me?" I asked dumbly.

James's mouth opened then closed wondering probably what on earth to say "I can't believe you" He finally said "Have you listened to anything I have said?"

"Well, I um heard you ask where I was" I answered dumbly.

"And…?" James prompted

"I was uh late, because I had to go get my assignment."

James nodded slowly "Okay sure Hestia, but if there is something wrong" He grabbed my hand "You know you can tell me, right?" James looked concerned so I tried to calm his suspicions.

"Sure James" I nodded "You're always there for me and I'll always be there for you, that's what best friends are for, right?" I said smiling at the end.

He nodded and turned away, I breathed a sigh of relief that James didn't push the issue further as we got onto the work at hand that needed to be doing.

Third Person

On the other side of the room, the awkwardness in the air was unavoidable between Claire and Remus. It was the first time they had been within a 5 metre radius of each other for a few days.

"So um are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone tomorrow?" Claire asked trying to break the silence, which filled the air.

"Sirius has someone to go with from Hufflepuff or somewhere, James is still pining after Lily so I guess he's isn't going with anyone so him Peter and myself will wander about or something" Remus explained.

Claire smiled "Boys day out then?"

Remus shrugged "something like that I guess"

"Remus, I am sorry I agreed to go with Ross Fish to Hogsmeade, it's just I didn't think anyone else wanted to go with me so I figured that Ross was better than no one. Honestly if you would have asked before he did I would have kindly accepted and because I would have liked to of gone with you. I'm sorry if I have upset you in anyway.

Remus contemplated what Claire had said to him and just smiled "That's ok Claire, I know what situation you were in, I'm not mad with you or anything. If I am annoyed at anyone that would be myself for not asking you sooner"

Claire surprised Remus by hugging him "Thank you Remus, I know you would understand and I'm glad we sorted this out."

Lily sighed and ran her slender hand through her long red hair. It was now well past midnight but she needed to finish the prefect's rounds rotations before the weekly meeting on Monday, and seeing James wasn't doing much to contribute Lily was having to make up for his lack of effort.

She scanned the sheet of paper in front of her with tired eyes and she felt as though she would asleep at the drop of a hat. Huffing loudly, Lily jotted down the last few names and shrugged her shoulders "I guess that will have to do" Lily slid the rotation list into her head girl binder and stowed it away into her bag ready for school on Monday.

James turned the lights off in the common room and headed up the stairs to his room, James put his completed prefects rounds rotation on the already metre high pile of miscellaneous objects on his desk. He had worked hard on the rotations system, taking into account quidditch team practices, clubs and other school activities to do it perfectly for every prefect.

He did this hoping to impress Lily, James only had 8 months before school ended for them at Hogwarts for the last time, he had to make every use of opportunities and head duties was just the beginning.

Lily had gotten into her nightclothes and brushed her long auburn hair to keep it from going all frizzy. She pulled back the covers off her king-sized luxury bed and slipped her slender pale legs between the sheets. She reached over to her bedside table and sorted through a bunch of books on the top, she decided on one of her favourites, a muggle story called, Little Women by Louisa May Alcott. It had been a book given to her by her mother who had been given it from her mother and so on, a family treasure so to speak.

She was 10 minutes into reading it and deeply engrossed when she suddenly remembered the piece of parchment in her skirt pocket from that morning. Her legs touched down on the soft carpeted floor and she padded over to where her clothes were hanging neatly.

She picked up the skirt and retrieved the note. Lily went back to her bed and got comfortable again before opening the note, Lily's heart raced and tears threatened to slip out at the pure sweetness and sincerity that almost poured out of the parchment. It was only a simple line, but it meant so much to Lily, the note had said _Ways to get Lily to be my friend again_ and underneath that was _Lily, I'm sorry_. Lily went to sleep thinking that maybe James had matured over the break indeed, maybe there was some new possibilities.

**A/N: Cheesy ending? Check. Enjoy the chapter and keep up the reviews, here is the explanation on the conflict between Hestia and Sirius and ah a plot twist I guess? There was a slight problem with accidental page breaks halfway through which I couldn't get rid of, so I apologise for any strange page layouts you may come across.**

**If anyone has any ideas for a new title, as this one is far too cheesy and generic, PLEASE CONTACT ME, I need a new title desperately. Next chapter is Hogsmeade and a bit of an event happens. Don't want to miss it, so keep reading guys and Follow/favourite/review it helps soooo much. Thank you all!**


	10. Was It An Accident

Chapter 10: Was it an accident?

**A/N: Sorry about the delay I have been away for just over a week or something like that and haven't had any access to my computer to write. Anyway as usual thank you so much too all especially those who favourite follow and review, you're the best. Love you guys. Keep reading and all the rest!**

**October 5****th****- Sunday**

It had been just over a month since everyone returned to Hogwarts for the beginning school year. The air was starting to have a bite to it and the wind chilled those who exposed any skin to the outside world.

The seventh years were already feeling the effects of the NEWT year as the professors piled on endless amounts of essays and other bits and bobs of homework to be completed.

Claire strolled through the main street of Hogsmeade with her arm linked with the fellow seventh year beside her. She smiled to herself at the comfortableness of the days events, sure it was only 11:00 and the day was still young. Looking up at her date, she noticed the slight cherry pinkness in his cheeks from the cold.

His voice woke her from the thoughts in her head and snapped her back to reality "Would you like to go to inside?" Ross asked her as they came up to the Three Broomsticks, which seemed packed as usual whenever there was a Hogwarts weekend at Hogsmeade.

Claire smiled sweetly with her entrancing smile "Sure"

The warm air and merry bell welcomed the couple as they pushed their way through the crowd towards the bar

"I'll get the drinks, do you want to go find us a seat?" Ross asked politely

Claire nodded and struggle her way past groups of people crowding the place, she frowned when she realised there wasn't any free tables.

Someone called out her name and her head whipped round, it was Lily and Hestia in their own booth which could seat 8.

Claire smiled and made her way over to the fellow Gryffindor's.

"So, how's it going?" Hestia said slyly with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Claire raised her eyebrows then grinned "Really good, he's such a gentleman, polite and chivalrous"

Hestia awww'd whilst Lily turned towards her looking amused, Hestia casually shrugged.

"Sit with us" Lily, asked Claire. She looked around and laughed "don't see any better offers" She remarked cheekily.

Claire slid into the seat next to Hestia just as the bell on the door chimed again and four boys entered.

Lily groaned when she noticed who it was, even though James's little note thing which she had taken from him and secretly read without his knowing, had warmed her heart towards him. She still was unsure about how she wanted things to be between them.

She generally liked James and she couldn't help but deep down admit that, he was witty, incredibly loyal to his friends, brave, intelligent and although she hated to admit it, devilishly handsome.

Though with all this James of course had his flaws, he could be a prat, self-centred, annoying and at some times a foolish idiot.

Lily though thought about this, the last set of personality traits had begun to wear off as their time at Hogwarts got shorter, James was maturing and with it he become more bearable and better to be around.

James, Sirius and Remus walked through the dense crowd with Peter scurrying to keep up in tow, as they searched for a place to settle. The group eyed the three girls in the far corner and a mischievous grin spread across Sirius's face and they noticeably went into a debate, James and Remus quite obviously against sitting with the three fellow Gryffindor's whilst Sirius was adamant on it.

"Girls" Sirius acknowledged them "don't mind do you?" he asked, gesturing to the spare seats.

"Mildly" Hestia stated boredly with her head squished against one hand.

Sirius smiled "Great" and slid into the booth next to Claire. She squirmed before saying, "Actually, do you mind if we swap Sirius? Only I would like to sit next to my date if you don't mind." Hestia groaned at Claire's suggestion and her head thumped against the table.

Sirius looked at Claire blankly before it clicked, "Oh right, I'm Sirius"

Everyone within earshot turned to look at him to wonder if he was joking, but alas he was not. He smiled sheepishly as he got up to let Claire out so they could change their positions.

Remus, James and Peter stood with bewildered looks on their faces before Remus chuckled and offered to get everyone another round of drinks and ones for himself and the other Marauders. Peter muttered something about helping him out while James remained standing there like a rabbit in the headlights.

"Are you going to sit down Jamsie or just stand there catching flies?" Sirius inquired with a smirk.

James snapped back to reality and closed his mouth instantly blushing slightly.

He looked at the situation, there was a seat next to Claire but her date was going to be sitting there, the other spare seat was on the opposite side next to Lily, who at the moment had been ignoring James since the wand incident. Although James had forgotten about it, Lily had not. But there was something else Lily was constantly reminded about, that little note that James had left her without knowing it himself. Whenever she saw him it made her think of that note, the way it pulled her heart in as she read it, how she could practically see how it pained James.

James looked at Lily, she could see him looking out the corner of her eye, but couldn't bring herself to return the eye contact, it confused her.

Lily didn't know why she felt like this around James now, before, even though they fought and bickered like no other, she had still been comfortable enough around him. Comfortable enough to speak to him directly, even just to look at him properly and not sneaky glances like she was presently only able to do.

James shrugged and slid into a seat next to Lily who flinched ever so slightly, unnoticeable to everyone. Everyone that is except from Hestia.

Ross came over with two drinks and took a seat next to Claire after saying his hello's to everyone.

The group was then completed when Remus and Peter joined them carrying drinks. Remus sat directly across from Claire and Peter took the last remaining seat at the end. Due to this awkward arrangement of seating, the atmosphere was tense. People fell back on enjoying their refreshment in exchange for conversation.

The conversations were broken when Hestia announced her need for the bathroom, which caused a shuffle in the seating. Hestia walked off into the crowd, throwing a suspicious look back over her shoulder which only one person noticed.

The air was getting nippy; she was beginning to lose patience. It had already been 5 minutes since Hestia had left the table in the bar and she could bet people where starting to get a bit suspicious.

The back door of the Three Broomsticks, which lead to the secluded alleyway behind it, opened with a metallic clang.

"Took your time" She said cautiously in case it wasn't who she expected.

Sirius came from the shadows and stepped into the light provided by the singular lamppost.

"Well I didn't exactly want to bring attention upon us in circumstances such as the present, did I?"

She walked forward, placing her left hand on his shoulder and swallowed the lump in her throat, she was nervous.

Sirius took her face in both his palms and slowly stroked her cheek.

Her breathing faltered and heart skipped a beat, Sirius's ghostly grey eyes looked deeply back into her own, his gaze averted to her lips momentarily then back at her eyes. He tucked a stray lock of Hestia's slightly curly chocolate brown luscious hair. She was completely in a trance and there was nothing she could do now, she was helpless.

Sirius leaned in and captured her beautiful luscious lips with a soft but meaningful kiss filled with passion and intensity. Hestia moaned into the kiss as Sirius met her every need.

Sirius slowly parted his lips from hers and slid his right arm down her arm.

Hestia blushed slightly and kicked herself mentally for it; Sirius had been a very close friend for about five years before their 'incident'. There was no need to blush because of him and why was she so nervous!? The butterflies in her stomach, which had previously been persistently interfering, had become quaffles.

Hestia had a rush of blood and she pressed her lips hungrily against his, resting her hands on his muscular chest. Hestia silently thanked quidditch for Sirius's muscular and toned body.

Sirius walked Hestia back and pushed her up against the alleyway door, his lips pressed tightly against hers as he did so. He moved to caressing and kissing her neck as Hestia moaned in pure pleasure.

Sirius had to break away from her and gasp oxygen into his lungs. Hestia looked at him longingly, and even though it was the last thing she wanted, Hestia knew they had to get back before someone got suspicious about their whereabouts.

"Sirius we need to get back. The sky is darkening, it's getting late."

Sirius looked up at the sky and then back at Hestia and nodded "Sure thing" then he took her breath away with a surprise last kiss and walked through the door.

Hestia waited for a bit, giving time between hers and Sirius's entrance. It wasn't needed though. The Three Broomsticks was empty.

James

I watched as Sirius left the table to go to the bathroom, a sneaked a look to my left, at Lily. She was in a deep conversation with Claire on a subject, which he didn't care about. He only cared about her, Lily. What was he supposed to do when she wouldn't even speak to him or acknowledge him?

I sighed to myself and took a drink from my steadily emptying butterbeer. Gryffindor was facing Ravenclaw in two weeks, as Captain I picked the house team, although everyone on the team I captained from last year was still at Hogwarts I still had to hold trials for the house team but needn't have bothered. Everyone who took part in the trial excluding the actual team was painful to watch.

So now with the same team, I started to think of strategies and different plays we could use in the match. Ravenclaw was a good team. Intelligent and brilliant in decision-making, but what Gryffindor lacked there was more than made up for in courage and pure talent. The current trio of chasers (including myself, Dirk Cresswell, a friendly 5th year and Gwenog Jones, Hestia's cousin and a fourth year who was outstanding) was of the best that Hogwarts had ever seen (not to ride my own broomstick).

I peered out of the bar at the darkening sky, it looked amazing, a mixture of colours and contrasts layered upon each other. I looked at the watch on my wrist.

It's only 4:15, but its getting dark. The temperature as dropped dramatically and I can feel myself shivering.

A loud crashing sound comes from outside and a blazing orange light illuminates the window we are sitting next to. I start to worry, aurors instinct, I get it from my father, who is head of the auror office. My mum, head healer. Both of my parents are always busy, that's probably why I'm an only child. That of course was until Aimee moved in with us…

It was around three years ago, my fourth year at Hogwarts, I got the letter in the night from the family owl, and it's unusual to receive owls after the morning mail drop-off. I knew straight away that something was wrong, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I opened the letter with caution, I read through it and it no effects whatsoever. So I read it again, and that was when it hit me. My Auntie and Uncle had been killed in a death eater attack. They had a daughter; her name is Aimee she was only 7 when Voldermort killed her parents personally. We have to keep her at home all the time, not hiding her, but protecting her. If any death eater finds out she survived they would do anything in their power to kill her.

Aimee is the sweetest, most adorable human being ever. She is now my sister, which's what I regard her as now. When Sirius moved in a year after the attack, Potter Manor felt more homely than ever, the Potters felt like a big family again.

Now I'm here, in Hogsmeade 3 years after I got that letter and having the exact same feeling. Something is not right.

Everyone inside piles out, itching to see what is happening and to soothe the pain that such large curiosity upholds.

Lily looked worried, so I decided trying leading our group to safety I looked around, Ross and Claire had gone, Sirius and Hestia still weren't back from wherever they were had gone. I realised then what they were doing, but it would have to wait for when everyone was back inside Hogwarts, safe.

I looked to Remus, he seemed worried about something, and he was staring at the main road, which led to school. He was worried about Claire, there was obviously something there, and another person I needed to talk to.

"Guys, we need to move now," I said to the remaining people of our group, Lily, Remus, Peter and myself.

"Where to" Peter asked

"Anywhere but here Pete" Remus answered then turning round to face us.

I noticed Lily looking pale, even more than she usually did. She was shivering too, a lot. I didn't like it when she was uncomfortable; the cold was making her uncomfortable. I took off my outer most jacket and offered it too her soundlessly. She looked at it warily; "It's not going to

bite Evans, just take it your freezing" Lily sighed before taking it reluctantly.

"Okay well seeing as Lily and Myself are the heads we better try getting everyone back to the castle safely, you guys can stick around and help if you like."

Peter turned around and started to head off towards the general direction of Hogwarts when Remus stopped him and pulled him back. "We'll stay and help you" Remus confirmed.

We swept the village of Hogsmeade looking down streets and shops for students and keeping an eye out for trouble. The village was a ghost town. I flinched at the sound of whispering from behind the building to my right. I cautiously approached the corner and drew my wand, I felt Lily creep behind me. I took a breath then whipped round the corner and shouted "_expelliarmus" _I watched as my spell hit Sirius and knocked him off his feet, his wand flew through the air and landed at my feet with a clatter on the tarmac. I tried holding in my laughter but couldn't contain it when I saw Sirius's bewildered look. "Where did you two go?" Lily asked. Hestia looked nervous and her eyes flittered to Sirius quickly before looking back, "Well I um got back from the bathroom and only Sirius was there-"

"Well isn't this a nice little gathering" A voice said from behind us.

I turned to see the group, Bellatrix and her younger sister Narcissa, Rodophlous and Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Macnir and Snape.

I decided to act first, I stepped to the right without a sound and whispered "On three, stun them, ill take the Lestranges and you take the Blacks, make sure you get Bellatrix first. We'll get the rest between us, ok"

I heard her agreement ever so slightly. "1, 2, NOW!" I yelled "_Stupefy!" _ I watched as my stun knocked Rodophlous to the ground unconscious and Bellatrix go with him. I watched Snape, whip out his wand. _"Stupefy"_ I yelled again, bringing down the other Lestrange, by now Lily had stunned Narcissa and Avery. Remus had caught on and done them same to Macnir. Snape thrusted his wand and muttered an incarnation unfamiliar to me, I was unprepared, I watched as his wand lit up at the tip and a flash erupted out of it. There was nothing I could do, I shut my eyes and hoped for the best… Nothing happened, a thud sounded and I opened my eyes feeling foolish, Lily was on the ground, blood pouring from every orifice..

Lily

My stupefy hit the mark and another opponent fell unconscious, I turned to see Snape with his wand out, eyes murderous, pointing his weapon directly at James Potter who was unaware.

The note, the acts of kindness, that lopsided smile, those eyes.. I couldn't help what I was about to do, as even I didn't know what my next actions where to be.

A flash from Severus wand told me it was that spell, id seen it before. He created a spell in fourth year, when we were still friends. It was horrible, inhumane and disgusting on more than 1 level. In that moment, I realised that James was a far better person than Severus ever had been. I took a running step and flung myself in front of him, taking the powerful hex full force in the stomach, then there was nothing but darkness. Was it an accident? The dark magic, the name-calling, his actions. Where they an accident? A mishap? Never.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the weird lay-out nearing the end, about three quarters through. I was typing normally and then it all of sudden went to double line spacing. Weird? I know I apologise for that.**

**Secondly if I have got incorrect information please inform me it would be much appreciated. Please review! I will love you 5ever. **


	11. Unconscious, of everything

Chapter 11: Unconscious, of everything

A/N: Thank you to those who pointed out my mistakes in chapter 10 when I switched P.O.V and mucked it up, I will go and edit that when I have the time. Without further ado, here is chapter 11, enjoy!

James

I brushed her vibrant and soft hair from her face. Her eyelids were shut, face pale and still. It had already been 5 hours; she still hadn't shown any sign of consciousness. I looked at my wrist; the watch wrapped on it read 10:05. I knew that Madam Pomfrey, the nurse and matron who started working at Hogwarts the year before I started and was a kind but also strict woman, would be in to tell me it was time to go, and I wasn't ready quite yet. Everyone else had already been forced to leave but I wouldn't leave, I couldn't.

She lay so peaceful, yet I couldn't bring myself to think about the condition her body was currently in after that curse that bastard hit her with. Madam Pomfrey had already cleaned and bandaged all of the slashes, which was a result of the curse.

There was so many of them it was a wonder that she is still alive Madam Pomfrey told me. It scared me, a lot.

I can't believe she would do that for me. Then at times I can, the thing was she wasn't even talking to me before this. Lily is a special type of person. I don't exactly know how to describe it but it's as if she just can't help being so kind. Sure, she has a temper but doesn't everyone? I will forever be in debt to Lily Evans. Not just because of today, but for everything she has done.

Since first year I was a complete arse to her, it was because I didn't know how to approach her. I didn't know how to talk to her and I didn't know how to act around her. So I became an idiot in her presence.

**3****rd**

He looked around the ghostly quiet hospital room; Lily's hands were both beside her on either side, her body rigid. James took her hand in his own; they were cold to touch. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped violently, wrenching Lily's arm up with him. Still, her eyelids remained tight shut. The invisibility cloak, which also happened to be his own, revealed Sirius, Remus and Hestia. Sirius laughed loudly before getting a jab in the ribcage from and started to nurse his ribs with a pouty look to her, which she countered with a murderous glare.

Hestia turned her gaze to Lily and her facial expression softened, "How is she going?" She asked quietly.

James looked down at Lily's motionless face and shrugged sadly "Hasn't even woken up yet"

Hestia rubbed James's shoulder and slid into the seat next to his "She'll come round, she's tough, you know that for yourself."

James shook his head, "That should be me in that bed, not her."

Remus scratched the top of his head "Just be grateful for what she has done for you then, its not like you wouldn't do that for her though is it?" He asked.

"Yes, without a second thought, but there is a difference" James muttered, head in his hands looking endlessly at the girl in the bed.

Sirius raised his brows "Which is?"

James turned around to face him as he let Lily's cold hand rest on the pale white sheets of the bed "Well isn't it obvious? She hasn't even been talking to me for the last few days, let alone been jumping in front of me to get hit by curses!"

"James. We don't know anything yet; don't you think there might be a chance that Lily was just ignoring you because she didn't know how to approach you anymore? Maybe, she was confused; she doesn't know what she's feeling or what she is going to do, or even where she stands with you. There is so much stuff you both need to work out, between each other and yourselves."

James stood up sharply "Where is the invisibility cloak?"

Remus held it up limply "Why?"

"Someone is coming, get under it!"

James turned to face the large double doors of the hospital wing just as they crept open revealing an average sized woman with greying hair and bright, shimmering blue eyes.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid it is time for you to leave." Her voice was stiff and cold, which wasn't normal for her.

James nodded and left his seat, he walked slowly and paused before the doors and took one last glance at Lily's motionless body before leaving the hospital wing and making his way quietly to the heads dorm, which he and Lily shared, but not tonight.

He didn't make it to the dorms; in fact he didn't even get onto the right floor. He was walking around the castle aimlessly, before slumping down the wall in an empty, unused room of the castle and letting his real emotions flow, in front of everyone he couldn't, but her he could. He was alone now.

James simply couldn't handle the fact that she had put herself on the line for him, he never wanted her to do it. Why, when she had been ignoring him, not even speaking to him and then there she is, putting herself in danger for him.

Sure he would've done it for her if it were the other way round. But that was different.

Because he was in love with her.

James went back to the hospital wing everyday, before and after school, at lunch and sometimes even in-between lessons. He took double notes so that Lily wouldn't fall behind.

Whatever he did didn't make anything better though, Lily was still the better person and always would be, even when she was mad with him, she could still save his skin.

Lily had shown no signs of consciousness, things were getting critical, and if she went 10 days without consciousness she would be moved to St. Mungo's.

James really didn't want Lily going to St. Mungo's, if she did, James wouldn't be able to see her every day.

It was early morning; James was on the quidditch pitch doing his usual morning work out before classes. Today was a Saturday, but James was working out anyway, they had Ravenclaw next week and they weren't to be taken lightly.

James couldn't sleep, he constantly was waking up and in the end couldn't put up with it any longer, he had to clear his mind, only two things did that, working out and quidditch.

James was on his fifth lap of the quidditch field when he saw her coming from the castle; he stopped running and walked over to her

"What are you doing so early Hest?" He said before taking a swig from his bottle.

Hestia shrugged "couldn't sleep and I-" she began before breaking into a big yawn.

James raised his eyebrows and chuckled

Hestia waved him off "Why are you out here then?"

James sighed heavily, but he knew he could tell Hestia anything "I couldn't stop thinking about Lily" He admitted.

Hestia walked over to lowest part of the seating in the stadium and sat down, James followed but chose to stay standing.

"When are you going home?" She asked awkwardly, I could tell she wanted to come with me, to get away from all of this mess and trouble. The stress the accident had caused since had been tremendous for everyone.

James looked towards the horizon at the slowly rising sun and squinted slightly "Tonight actually, floo"

Hestia sighed "Wish I could come with you actually"

James nodded, he understood, this place was becoming depressing "I know what you mean"

A silence filled the air as the pair watched the sun rise quietly over the landscape surrounding Hogwarts; it was peaceful and relaxing.

"She'll be okay James" Hestia said finally. Of course, Hestia didn't actually know this for herself but she needed a way to make James feel better than he presently was. It wasn't his fault, how could it be? It was Snape's.

James turned to look at her and studied her face, she wasn't looking at him, and instead her gaze was towards the castle, her mind distracted.

"Hestia, if she does wake up when I'm gone-"

"Yes James I will owl you as soon as it happens" She said with a small smile

James smiled back at her, admiring their mutual understanding and general friendship "Thanks Hest"

"Anytime Jimmy" Hestia said winking

James laughed, it was what Hestia used to call James when they were younger, she hadn't called him that in years and it brought memories flooding back into his mind.

"I better get going, I've got to do all that girly stuff" Hestia said winking again referring to what James was younger and immature,"See you at Breakfast"

James smiled "Bye"

He walked over to where he had put his quidditch gear and pulled on his gloves and picked up his nimbus 1000.

"Time to go?" Remus asked James who had risen from his seat in the Gryffindor common room.

He nodded glumly, he wasn't feeling too great for two reasons; The first one was the fact that his mums letter seemed strange and he was worried about that. The other reason of course was Lily.

He didn't want to leave her at school when she was still unconscious, James wanted to be there for her.

James said goodbye to the guys and gathered his rucksack from the dorm, then he headed out of the tower and towards Dumbledore's office.

James was walking towards the gargoyle when just the man he was looking for, professor Dumbledore came down the corridor from the left.

"Ah James there you are, come along. You are I believe returning on Monday?"

James was confused, he was unsure of how Dumbledore knew these details but answered anyway " Yes professor"

"No need to be surprised James. Your mother informs me very well on everything, one of my best students Emily was, no doubt where you got your transfiguration and potions skills from, your father was an outstanding chaser in his time, quite like yourself as I can recall, extremely good at charm work also."

James smiled to himself, it still amazed him sometimes, the amount of knowledge one person could hold and the sheer brilliance of ones mind, there was quite simply no one like Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ushered James towards the gargoyle before saying the password and continuing on into the headmaster's office.

It wasn't the first time James had been up here, still it left him in awe. Metallic instruments of a range of shapes and sizes filled one side of the wall. Whilst bookcase teeming with books perched in the corner and of course the portraits of the former Hogwarts lined the remainder of the walls, some in various degrees of slumber and some waved cheerily to James who grinned back to them.

"Whenever you are ready Mr Potter" Dumbledore said reminding James of what his visit to the headmasters office was actually for.

"Oh yes of course, sorry sir" James said hurriedly, worrying that the headmaster was becoming impatient.

"Not at all James, I remember my first time in here, not for the same circumstances unfortunately for myself. You see I was in Gryffindor myself when I was a student, and I never did fancy those bed hangings in the dormitory. Set one on fire in my fourth year funnily enough.

We mustn't dwell on the past mind you Mr Potter, always look ahead, I believe your parents will be expecting you now, give Harold and Emily my best, and do have a safe journey wont you James."

James walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of the fine powder in a bowl on the mantelpiece and then turned back to Dumbledore. "Will do professor, and thank you" then with a flick of the hand and a shout of "Potter Manor" green flames filled the fireplace and James Potter was gone.

Claire was walking with Ross towards the Gryffindor tower, after Hogsmeade she had agreed to be officially his girlfriend and she was ecstatic about her decision, sure she felt sorry and in ways guilty about Remus. But sometimes people have to be a bit selfish to get what they want and what they need, this was one of those times.

The couple were coming back from what had been an extremely enjoyable and romantic date. A lakeside picnic at dusk with the sun setting in the distance and then the lake brilliantly lit up by Ross's handy work. It had been heart-stopping, every moment of it all. Ross brought Claire to the fat lady portrait before kissing her goodnight and turning back towards his own house common rooms.

Claire waited until Ross had left her sight before she gave the password to the portrait and went through the threshold and into the Gryffindor common room. It was very late at night, so Claire knew that she would be the only one left in the predictably deserted room. She froze in front of the now closed portrait, Claire giggled and broke out a little spin of joy with a grin full of happiness exploding across her face, thinking that there was no one watching. But she was wrong. There is always, someone watching you, everywhere.

Remus was concealed by the shadows as he sat on the window sill in the far corner of the empty room, he couldn't get to sleep. Remus's mind was caught up with Claire, filled with Claire, nothing, but Claire.

Remus decided on trying to distract his mind by reading _Hogwarts: A history_ for the 4th time this school year. He was deeply engrossed within the book when that certain girl he was trying to keep out of his mind entered the room.

He could tell she didn't think anyone was left in the room, it was after all very late and everyone by now was expected to be asleep. On top of the Claire drama, full moon was also three days away, Tuesday, and in the days leading up to it Remus was always tense and on edge.

He rose silently from his sitting position and was about to address Claire when he noticed how cheerful she looked, then she twirled and that just sent him off the edge, his shoulders dropped his head dropped and heart was ripped out from inside.

Seeing her so happy with another guy was the last thing that Remus needed. Remus had never like Ross, he acted like the big man when around the lads and around girls he was that sensitive and quixotic guy that girls just loved and to be honest it made Remus sick, he saw through that charade.

Remus had liked Claire for a long time now, it hadn't just been this year, and the only thing holding him back previously was his condition. What girl would ever want to date a werewolf, none.

It was an insecurity, and a bloody big one. People may think that being a werewolf will only effect you for that one night each month, but they are wrong. The days leading up to the transformation were hell, his senses increased his temper went through the roof and everything was tenser and increased in frustration. Even the littlest things could lead to Remus self-combustion.

Then there was the transformation. Long story short, imagine the most angriest time you have ever heard, the most frustration you have ever been through, when you have wanted something so much. Combine all of that, then times it by 10 and you'll be lucky to get what a transformation feels like.

Of course there is then the aftermath of the full moon nights. For about 2-3 days Remus is always in a battered and bruised state so badly that he sometimes can't even attend school those days.

Then, to top it all off you have relationship problems. What girl in their right mind would date a werewolf, which has been and always will be Remus's problem. The only thing that makes any of this slightly easier is his best friends, his brothers.

They risk the possibility of not only being expelled, but serving sentences in Azkaban for him because of being underage and unregistered a big risk, Remus couldn't be more grateful and he will always be in debt to them.

Now here he was, middle of the night. Watching as the girl he loved, fell in love with another guy.

Beaming with joy, Claire skipped merrily up the stairs towards her dorm and then quietly entered the room, she did her nightly routine and climbed silently into bed, but she couldn't fall asleep.

Her mind was still whizzing around like a golden snitch and her heart couldn't stop pumping and wouldn't slow down.

As she finally began to drift off into slumber, her last thoughts were that she might just be falling in love.

James fell out of the fireplace at Potter Manor just in time to see the sun setting brilliantly in an array of magical colours through the large window of the main dining room at the manor.

He smiled nonchalantly to himself as he remembered all the times he had watched the set in this very same manor, he walked through the adjoining hall and into the biggest dining room they had.

He entered to see his parents both sitting at the far end with very serious expressions, they relaxed when they saw him walking through the door and his father stood up and gave him a grin and a fatherly hug.

His mum enveloped him in a heartfelt hug and that was when James realised he hadn't been requested home for a good reason. James felt his stomach drop and his head go dizzy.

"Take a seat darling" Emily Potter said as she pulled away from his beloved son.

James nodded quietly and took a seat "Where is Aimee?" He asked.

His dad looked up from the table glumly, "with Philtoes and Summer in the kitchens, your mother and I wanted to talk to her separately, we can go see how they're doing afterwards."

James nodded again.

"Well James as you know Harold and myself are part of Dumbledore's secret society against Voldermort, the Order of the Phoenix"

James had occasionally heard things from his parents about this certain organisation and they would both occasionally have to leave for a few nights or so.

"Now Voldermort has been quiet for a bit, its very suspicious and Dumbledore believes that he may be overseas, potentially Albania" His mother continued. "So Albus would like the both of us along with Louise Bones, you know Amelia in the year below yourself?"

James nodded again, "Yes well her mother, your father and I know her well through the ministry and Harold being head Auror and her being head of International Co-operation."

This wasn't too bad after all James thought, usually only one of his parents would be gone but James guessed that this mission in particular must be requiring the better wizards and witches.

"Now the thing is James we will be gone for up to a year, 6 months hopefully, but it's still unclear of the duration. This of course too long to leave Aimee on her own so we wanted her to be at the safest possible place, Hogwarts was our only realistic option. She is of course only a year from being there herself and Dumbledore has agreed for her to stay in your dorm."

James thought this all through, it was a long time, but Aimee would be perfectly fine at Hogwarts. He nodded "That's fine be me if that is what you're looking for."

His mum smiled warmly "We knew you would, thank you James. We leave at the start of November. Shall we join Aimee in the kitchen then?"

James smiled with relief, nothing to worry about. What he didn't know was the untold amount of risk his parents were taking by accepting this mission. Travelling to a unknown place full of Voldermort supporters, where every single one of them would have no trouble in killing you, no guilt, no drama, nothing.

James spent a well-relaxed weekend at home with his parents and Aimee. He came back to Hogwarts refreshed and ready for Ravenclaw next Saturday and also ready for Lily to finally wake up and was hoping she had done so when he was absent. But James knew this would not happen as Hestia hadn't owl'd him.

It was early Monday morning when James arrived in Dumbledore's office again. He dusted himself down and adjusted his glasses and made his way to the heads dorms when he searched the office and realised that Dumbledore was not around.

James walked down the corridor from Dumbledore's office and realised that he wasn't far from the hospital wing, thinking of Lily, he hesitated then turned right around and walked in the other direction. It was still early in the morning so James had a lot of time before classes and it was Lily's last day before having to be transferred to St. Mungo's hospital. Plus it was only History of Magic first period so it wouldn't that much of a loss if he missed it, Professor Binns didn't even know his name and James had been in the class for all seven years. The only reason he continued to do it was for the easy marks.

James was walking up the steps to the wing when he heard voices coming from inside, belonging to Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Dumbledore and surprisingly Snape.

James crept silently towards the shut door to hear the conversation clearer.

Severus Snape

"Mr Snape I do warn you, if you were attempting to maim or severally injure any of your classmates there will be serious reprimands, these consequences will further increases if we do find out that you have been lying to us." Professor McGonnagal enforced for I thought to be the hundredth or so time.

I sighed and brought my head level with her own old and severally crinkled one.

"Professor, I _obviously_ acted only in self-defence, as anyone in my position would have done." I replied curtly

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and I raised my eyebrows, "Headmaster this curse was no ordinary one, it was dark extremely dark and very peculiar in the circumstances of self-defence Albus. It also appears that this curse, was self-made she said looking pointedly directly at me."

The professor looked at the nurse then turned his x-ray like gaze back at me, "Severus, what was the spell you used and is the result of it these ghastly gashes?" gesturing to Lily's unconscious body in the bed.

I looked over at the bed and immediately regretted it, just the thought of her hurt my heart. Uncontrollably hurt.

I sighed again, not in contempt but in realisation that there was no place to hide, three experts were interrogating me.

"The spell was one which I thought of in 5th year and perfected in 6th, the technique for it and everything. Yes, those are the results of the, spell" I said trying to have a nicer word than curse to make it seem better.

"Now I would like the truth here Mr Snape, Who was it you were aiming for when you cast this curse" McGonagall said

**Albus Dumbledore**

Severus looked down at his feet, "James Potter" That part I could see was something Severus was notashamed about.

"Why" Minerva demanded, I chuckled to myself, oh how I cherished the moments were she got feisty.

"Now now Minerva, now is not the time for that" She turned back to look at me, her eyes ablaze. I winked subtly to her….

Severus Snape

I looked from Dumbledore to McGonagall who looked guilty for some extremely odd reason, but then the Transfiguration professor turned back to me slightly redder than before. "As I was saying Severus, Why were you after Potter?"

I looked directly into her eyes, narrowing my own, in these moments I let out all of my pent up emotions, "He took her professor, stole her. I hate James Potter with every fibre of my being, I would not care if he were to drop dead."

And throughout that entire week of events and everything that had happened in the very same room as herself, Lily was unconsciously unaware of everything that took place.

A/N: About that Dumbledore bit. Probably sounds really weird when you read it but hopefully it's a bit of a laugh and you enjoy it, as you do with the entire chapter. Read, favourite, follow. Review!

Sorry I only just remembered that I hadnt done the house-elf names. Hopefully everything is better now, please review and provide feedback good and bad!


	12. I need you

**Chapter 12: I need you**

**A/N:** **Warning there is a sex scene of sorts in this chapter it is practically right at the start, just for those who would like to skip that part. It isn't too bad and isn't a full on sex scene as it doesn't go completely through it. But the warning is there just in case you don't want to see it. Another thing, this will be one of my first times writing a scene like this, so feedback on it and advice on how I can improve would be very much welcome, please, I need you. Don't make me get down on the floor and beg. There is some language throughout the chapter too for your information if wanted. Thank you and enjoy! F F & R**

**Hestia Jones**

**Monday October 13th 9:25 First Period, History of Magic**

I had my head hard against the old mahogany school desk, Monday morning. A new week a, a new day same old fucking shit. This subject held the number 1 position on less wanted subject to start the week with, (hotly contested by divination, I mean who wants to start a week with a crack pot yelling at you that your going to die in the imminent future?) History of Magic. Where the teacher is as old as the subject itself and can even make watching paint dry the most exciting thing you'll ever see.

So as I sat in the middle of a fairly mundane class of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seventh years I reflected on my life in the present time. And that my friend is when I realised that no one actually gave a fuck.

There are only two and maybe three people who did. My oldest friend, James but of course he couldn't deal with my problems at the moment because he was so caught up with the problem with Lily.

Then there is of course Lily herself, my bestfriend. Lily is that once in a lifetime sort of human being, so incredibly majestic and beautiful inside then out. Never have I met a more thoughtful and considerate person, ever. Lily though didn't just have that 'nice' side, she could have a great time when needed and then be studious, when needed. Again, once in a lifetime. But of course Lily couldn't be there for me right now, I needed to be there for her. No one now knew how I was feeling with those two out of the equation and it really took the life from me.

What most people don't take into consideration is how the best friend feels. It is always the boyfriend or that guy who secretly feels for the girl or in James's case. That guy who has been chasing the girl for 6/7 odd years and still cant get her but loves her anyway and then the girl randomly throws herself in front of a potentially deadly curse and leaves you completely and utterly confused.

What most people haven't thought about is how I feel. Right now I feel useless.

The maybe three is Sirius. I think he loves me but then again he might just love the _idea_ of me. I don't really know if he truly really cares about how I feel. I don't know if he can tell when I am feeling inconspicuous or sad, even happy. But he made me happy and was a distraction from reality, then again, that only made me feel worse.

It made me feel like I was using him, being selfish. When I was with Sirius I forgot about everything else. Sounds romantic but really it isn't, its just another way to take my mind off of everything, to distract myself, by using Sirius and I feel so bad for doing so. I used to be that fun girl, now I'm the dark one with swinging moods and a bad attitude and the only positive thing I have is my body, which really I just take for, granted.

I chuckle as I realise just how fucked up I am, as Professor Binns continues to drone on in the background. I realise theres just no point in trying to be the perfect girl now, I'm growing up. I realise just how much I really need Sirius..

I scrawl a note on a piece of parchment and send it flying across the classroom to him.

_Sirius, I need you_

_outside 10 min._

_H 3 _

The note hits him in the back of the head and he looks up from his sleeping position with a startled and surprised look. He unfolds the parchment from its plane shape and reads the note through. He looks at me with a worried expression then looks back to the note and reads it through again. Then he turns back to me again, his face creased with worry. He gives me a barely perceptible nod that I take as a yes. I proceed to pack away all of my untouched schoolwork and walk out of the class without a care for what the professor might say. Waste of a subject anyway.

I sauntered out of class and leant against the wall in the corridor with one leg pushed up against it. I waited for what seemed like always when finally the doors I had just walked through myself were pushed open and revealed a smirking Sirius.

I grabbed his hand in my own and hurried of down the corridor feeling a slight tad of wetness in anticipation.

"Theres a place, its just up here"

I looked at him and smiled "Do you know every place on this castle or something?"

"Only the ones worth knowing"

We reached the spot of a unused empty classroom and unlocked the door with a simple _Alohamora_. We both walked inside, my hand still clamped tightly with his as we surveyed the dusty old room decorated by broken desks and spider webs.

I turned around to Sirius, this place was perfect. I slid my arms around his neck as he pulled my body closer to his. I could feel the heat radiate off our bodies as the fire burned in our hearts.

I leant forward as his soft, supple lips crashed into mine. The lust poured between us as the kiss intensified.

His lips caressed my bottom lip as I moaned in pleasure and I could feel my underwear saturate.

I grasped for his lusciously smooth hair and grasped it with both of my hands and leant further into the snog.

I broke away from the kiss long enough to suck in some air and helped him out of his school robe and tossed it away. I stared at him longingly before he clutched my waist with both of his arms and pulled me in, I hoisted myself onto his chest and wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked backwards into the wall with a 'thud'.

We passionately snogged until we were both gasping for air, I took a couple steps back and slowly unbuttoned my school blouse. Button. By button. When the last button had been undone it revealed my traditional black lacy bra which were filled nicely by my rather impressive and entrancing breasts.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and new he was struggling to resist. I took of my flats which I choose to wear to school for the day and settled in my tights on the ground.

I smirked as I turned to Sirius and smiled at him innocently and sweetly. He shook his head and stared just below the line of my own eye site, I took small, slow steps towards him just to tease him even more.

He tore of the buttons from his school shirt and tossed it to the ground to join my unwanted clothing. I couldn't help but thank quidditch for Sirius's so muscular and toned body as I found myself checking him out.

He smiled knowingly and stepped forward the last remaining step so that our heads and my bust were almost touching. He slowly brought his hand down and caressed the side of my left breast through my bra, I whimpered slightly as his warm hand brushed over my tender, sensitive nipple. His other hand went to my hair and sent the chocolate brown locks down my shoulder blades when he released it from the pins holding them in place.

I attacked his pants buckle as lust took over my mind, I struggled with it and got down on my knees and fought with the buckle until I was on the verge of insanity. I shuffled back from it and stared at the buckle desperately. I wanted him.

Sirius chuckled at my misfortune and made quick and easy work of the damn buckle and the belt hung loosely in his belt loops.

I folded my arms and crossed my legs with a mock unhappy pout. Sirius laughed and walked forward and helped me up from the ground I held onto his arm and cupped his face with my other and pecked him on the lips as a thanks, I felt Sirius smile into the kiss and smiled myself.

I ran my hand through his hair as I kissed him again deeper and longer than the previous, I felt his tongue push against my lips and accepted his entry into my mouth. I felt the taste of peppermint on my tongue as he massaged it with his own. I felt like I couldn't breathe and my knees starting to buckle in weakness.

My thinking clouded over as I went light-headed and dizzy, the physical side of my brain took over as my mental side decided to take leave.

I stepped back from the kiss again and resumed my battle with his pants when I realised that my breasts were bare and exposed. I gasped as Sirius chuckled. I furiously attacked his pants, which were still blocking me from my potential pleasure….

**3****rd**

James waited outside the hospital wing for what felt like years, he heard the conversation well with his well-practised _amplifyo _charm. James wasn't at all surprised when he heard Snape all but confess his love for Lily, but James couldn't say he wasn't a little bit shocked when Snape revealed that he wouldn't care if James died. That was going to far, after all James had saved his life last year with the Sirius and Moony accident. James had acted admirably and saved his own enemies life when he could of let him get mauled by a werewolf.

James slumped down with his back pressed against the cold stone walls of the castle's interior. All he wanted was just for Lily to wake up, then he could say thank you, for everything, and get on with his life. At the moment it was at a stand still. He wanted her to be awake and he wanted her.

Finally the great doors of the hospital wing opened as the bells sounded for 11 o' clock. James had been waiting for around 2 hours now and missed history of magic and half of double charms. He watched from the invisibility cloak as first Snape left the room with his ever-present scowl. He was followed by the always stern looking Professor McGonagall. The last to leave the room was Dumbledore who left the door ajar after himself and cast a suspicious eye at the direction of James who froze underneath the wizened wizards' eye. The moment passed and Dumbledore continued off and down the staircase.

James scurried across the landing and pulled the door quietly, he flinched as it squeaked loudly and cursed the oldness of the castle under his breath as he tip-toed into the warm room. He strode silently

Across to the only occupant in the room and settled into the empty seat next tot the bedside cabinet piled with an array of sweets.

He pushed her beautiful auburn locks from her face and claimed her cold and pale hand, which lay stiffly beside her quiescent body. He wrapped both of hands around her smaller one and held onto it securely, not letting go.

It was Lily's last day at Hogwarts. After today, if she had not regained consciousness to receive treatment she would have to be transferred.

He stayed with her throughout the day, slipping under the invisibilty cloak whenever he heard a noise (which usually meant Madam Pomfrey coming to check on Lily).

It was about 6 when James realised he hadn't eaten at all, he sighed when he realised he would have to leave Lily.

"I'll come back straight after, promise" James said to the unconscious Lily. He stared with yearning and was turning to the door when he noticed movement from the bed. Lily's eyelids flittered before slowly opening. James gasped.

"Lily!" He exclaimed

Lily tried to move her head to the strange sound coming from her left but a sudden excruciating pain rip through her sides and through her middle.

"Don't move, I'll come to you" James walked the couple of steps from the bed and sat down next to her legs on the pristine bed covers "How do you feel" James asked with undeniable amounts of concern defined across his face.

Lily shook her head "weird"

James quirked his eyebrows "how so?"

"A bit scratchy"

James looked confused then a small smile spread across his face and burst into a full laugh while Lily just smiled with content at James's happiness.

"Lily, how can be unconscious for about a fortnight and the first thing you say is a joke?"

Lily smiled again and just studied James's grinning face for a bit before she shrugged nonchalantly, "We can all use a bit of a laugh in our lives"

Lily shuffled painfully in her bed before coming to a comfortable and painless sitting position. "Why are you here anyway? Isn't there lessons?" She asked curiously.

James nodded "Yeah it's Monday, but I just got back from my parents and wanted tot see you"

Lily smiled again "Why were you at your parents? Is there something wrong?"

James shook his head "No there's nothing wrong but they're um…going away around Christmas and needed me to look after my sister at school before and after Christmas for a bit."

Lily seemed curious but James noticed how tired she seemed.

"I didn't realise you had a sister, how old is she?"

"10"

Lily nodded and shuffled her way back down the bed wincing as she went and pulled the bed covers up tight around her neck. She looked younger and smaller. James smiled at the picture in front of him and it felt as If a great weight had lifted off of him. Lily was fine. Lily would be safe. James could sleep better now knowing that she would be ok.

James went to leave and get off the bed, but a slender foot snaked through the covers and sheets and curled around James.

"Don't go, please" Lily whispered quietly

James relaxed and sat back down. Lily turned her neck and smiled, then she patted the space next to her.

James smiled and slid over and rested next to Lily.

The two just stared at the ceiling of the room for a while, enjoying each others company until James figured it was time.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?

"Thank you"

"Lily turned her head to face James, their faces coming within less than a metre from each other. "What for?"

"Well what else have you done in the last two weeks Lils? You probably saved my life."

Lily shrugged it off as if it were nothing, "you would have done the same thing"

James knew she wouldn't see it from his perspective "That's not the same, you weren't even talking to me"

"Want to know why I wasn't talking to you?"

"Sure" James replied

Lily paused before she spoke carefully, "The reason why I wouldn't, well actually couldn't, was because I found something of yours."

James looked stunned and a bit nervous, "What was it?"

Lily looked up as if in deep thought trying to remember, "It was like a piece of parchment I'm fairly certain"

James noticeably looked very comfortable "Did it say anything on it?"

Lily nodded and James's eyes widened with worry

"That bit I can remember, you had fallen asleep with it on your chest, it was um, it said; ways to get Lily to be my friend again"

James almost sighed with relief, but knew Lily would know something was up.

"Oh" James kicked himself for such a dim reply.

"It was so sweet, actually. I couldn't believe how selfish I had been. You only cursed Snape because you were trying to look out for me and I lashed out at you. James I'm sorry. For everything this year, you really have changed and I hope you can forgive me."

James looked at her shocked and startled, "Lily of course. But you weren't selfish. I was a jerk for a long time towards you, it was only right you suspected the worse."

Lily smiled and rested her head on James's shoulder "Thank you James"

James was about to ask where that left him but stopped himself just in time, there was no point rushing it, and he wouldn't of got a reply anyway, as Lily slipped into peaceful, happy and guilt-free slumber.

**Later that day**

Remus was in the library. Remus had always been in the library lately. Sometimes he would do schoolwork, sometimes he would just sit there.

Remus thought no one else knew of his current troubles, he was always seated in the same secluded corner at the very back of the library, before the restricted section. The thing was there was one person who noticed him and tonight was no different.

When he left the library for the night he walked straight into Geena Kennedy, a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect with a bit of a reputation.

She appeared is your everyday Ravenclaw, intelligent with an air of confidence and self-respect. One who would know how to present themselves well and prefers to dress immaculately instead of carelessly. But underneath the surface was an escapade of late night flings and boys falling at her feet.

She used her body and intelligence well to get what she wanted and she knew what she wanted. Even Remus couldn't help but admit she was attractive as hell and one of the best looking in the school and most popular among the girls.

She tripped over him and fell, ending up sprawled over the cold stone floor of the corridor. Remus flushed as her knickers were revealed for more than flashy amount of time.

Remus got down on his knees and helped collecting her school books and school gear when he came across a certain book which caught his eye.

_Werewolves: The misunderstood creatures of mystical importance_

Remus knitted his brow and turned a curious glance in the Ravenclaw prefect's direction whom was gathering herself. Remus knew Geena well from being prefects together but did not know of her curiosity to werewolves, such as him.

"Geena, sorry I didn't see you there" Remus apologised curtly

Geena shrugged and smiled at him brightly "No worries Lupin, I've always been the clumsy sort.

Remus replied the grin cautiously, he was always nervous and jittery around her.

"Care to escort me to my dorm?" Geena asked sweetly with her body turned as if asking him to come as well.

Remus checked his watch and saw it was still an hour before curfew, why not? He thought. "My pleasure" He replied.

Geena smiled and turned to walk down the corridor with Remus joining her side.

On their way the couple passed many who's eyes followed them with disbelief at the oddity of the pairing.

Halfway back their hands bumped into each other and Remus saw Geena noticeably smile as she pushed her arm through his and tucked closely into his body.

When they finished climbing the Ravenclaw tower they reached the door which then led into the common room and dormitories. Geena walked to the end of the small hallway and turned to face Remus.

She smiled at him in a different way, a way he had never seen. The normally cool, confident and outgoing girl almost seemed nervous. Remus was curious.

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them then closed her eyes and leant forward. Before Remus had time to react she was kissing him, her lips were on his and Remus felt his arms reach behind and grab her waist and bring her even closer, instinctively.

The kiss broke apart and they stared open mouth at each other. Remus tried speaking but all that came out was "Wha wh-wha wha wha" And some other unintelligible nonsense. Geena's cheeks flooded red as she pushed her beautiful long blonde hair out of her eyes. Remus continued staring at her, unable to tear his eyes away.

The door slammed shut, but Remus still stood there, unable to gather himself, unable to reach himself from the physically caused day dream.

Remus stood there until the light outside was extinguished and the moonlight flooded in through the castle's large stained glass windows.

Remus stumbled down the stairs of the tower, drunk with confusion. Remus found a bench basked in moonlight looking out across the courtyard, he felt light-headed and downright baffled.

He didn't know what to make of the events, which he had left behind when he left the tower.

Remus still felt for Claire, and a part of knew he always would. But the stronger part of him knew he had to move on him, this was his chance to. The perfect chance, the perfect opportunity, the perfect scapegoat,

**October 19th**

The third weekend of October came round and with it came the start of the quidditch season at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first official match was scheduled to be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And so it was that on this particular Saturday morning the school was ablaze with a mix of colours. Blue and Bronze of Ravenclaw and the Scarlet and Gold of the mighty Godric Gryffindor's house.

Lily unfortunately was one of the very few to be missing out on the great spectacle as she was still confined to the gloominess of the hospital wing. Still recovering from the attack two weeks ago.

James still visited her regularly, sometimes for head business, sometimes to drop of homework or notes (which James continued to take for both her and himself), but mainly just to talk.

It was a new occurrence for the both of them, usually the two would be found fighting, screaming and yelling obscenities at each other. Lately though the two had been getting on swimmingly.

James was seated in the great hall with the remaining marauders. Half of them would be playing in the game today but strangely enough they were the two eating the most, nerves was not a problem for James nor Sirius.

Sirius looked up from his stacked plate of food looking as if in a state of confusion and wanted answers, "James I was wondering if you could answer a question for me"

James looked up form his own plate and analised Sirius, it seemed like a genuine question with no sign of a joke. James pondered on whether it was his about his blooming friendship with Lily.

"Sure hit me"

Sirius tilted his head to the ceiling and stroked his imaginary beard. He was taking for ever and everyone was curious to hear the question.

"well you see, I was wondering if you knew someone. James, do you know the muffin man?" He said with no trace of laughter.

Remus's lips quivered, laughter threatening to escape.

Hestia who was sitting next to James had heard the conversation and was laughing into his own hand.

James shook his head "Fuck you Sirius you had me worried.

Sirius burst out laughing and as did the rest of the group except from Peter.

Peter was still stuck at the question.

While everyone moved on from Sirius's little joke, peter was still having trouble trying to come to terms with it all, and as the Maruaders began to make a move form the table, Peter realised now was his chance.

"Guys hang on. Who is the muffin man ?" Peter asked with a screwed up face like he was trying extremely hard to figure out who this mysterious person was.

The boys paused in the motions, stunned.

Sirius realised it as an opportuinty.

"He's a ghost Peter"

James, realising where this was going, decided to take part. He nodded enthusiasticly.

"He comes at night when you're alone and turns you into a muffin"

Peter looked scared.

Sirius smirked, "Then do you know what he does Pete"

Peter shook his head very quickly and panicky.

Sirius leaned in closer to Peter from his standing position to Peter's sitting and whispered in his ear.

Peter's eyeballs practically sprung from his head and he ran screaming from the Great hall with all eyes of the students present, on his squealy and wobbly form as he wobbled down and out of the hall.

James and Sirius exploded with laughter, James bent over double and Sirius holding the bench for support.

Remus and Hestia had ended up next to each other and both rolled their eyes and shook their heads, "Their so immature, how do you put up with it?" Hestia questioned.

"Remus shrugged "I don't, every once a month, I let it out. You know what I mean"

Hestia nodded, she was the only one apart from the Marauders who knew of Remus's 'furry little problem' as they called it.

James collected himself and made his exit from the Great hall alone after saying his goodbyes to the rest and headed on his way to the hospital wing to see Lily before the game. He brought with him this mornings Daily Prophet.

The front page was a mess. Notices of deaths and missing sorcerers scattered the cover. The biggest news from it was the death of two high up Ministry officials, The head of Magical Law Enforcement Alistair McCdougall and the Senior Undersecretary to the minister Jane English.

The magical world was in a state of panic and disarray. So business as usual James thought to himself when he picked it up.

James was in a weird mood, he knew he should at least feel a bit nervous about today's game as it was first game of the new season, but he didn't.

At school he felt like he was in a conservation, or enclosure.

He wanted to fight. Fight the death eaters and most of all fight him. Voldermort.

His parents were in an organisation, one created by Dumbledore himself. It is called the Order of the Phoenix. A secret society purely made to fight Lord Voldermort and his following scum. As soon as he could, James was joining the order.

But right now he was confined to the walls of the castle.

James pushed open the doors to the hospital wing for what seemed the hundredth time, Lily was in the same bed as always. And as always James got the conflicting emotions of love and guilt in the pit of his stomach.

She was sleeping peacefully when he reached her bedside he chuckled at the mess of red hair in front of him and clutched her hand in his. His hand went to brush back her vibrant auburn just as her eyes began to flutter open. James smiled down at Lily.

Lily stretched in her bed and turned her sleepy gaze to the blurry looking boy who was leaning over her bed with a hand millimetres from her own face.

"James" Lily said smiling, "When did you get here?"

James pulled his hand back slightly and took a seat next to her bed.

"Just now actually"

Lily shifted so she was sitting up, her hair now splayed out across her white hospital pillow charmed to make it softer.

Lily's eyes widened, "Don't you have quidditch James?"

James laughed at Lily's expression before shaking his head, "Its in an hour and a half, I thought id see you before grabbing my robes and heading to the pitch."

Lily nodded "Good luck"

"Doubt we'll need it" James replied

Lily sighed "Must you always be so bigheaded?"

James laughed loudly and Lily turned her head towards him

"Lils! I was joking!"

Lily shook her head but had a hint of a smile playing on her lips. They sat for a while, basked in silence, James slowly got bored so he began twiddling his thumbs and giggled childishly at what he was doing

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Um you okay there James?"

James stopped mid-twiddle and looked up to met Lily's eyes and his heart pulled at the slight twinkle in her eyes.

Lily's eyes would always twinkle when she was happy. He knew that.

"Lily, what are you going to when we graduate?"

Lily quirked a brow, " As in job wise" She questioned

James nodded.

Lily thought for a while, "I don't really know, I haven't exactly given it much thought, maybe a healer or something?"

James smirked slightly, his mother was the head healer.

Lily combed her hands through the knotty parts of her bed hair while she responded to James, "I suppose you have it all planned out?"

James laughed, "Yeah, except my dad planned it out more like. He has had his heart set on me being an auror and following in his footsteps since he found out I would be a boy."

Lily chuckled along with James noticing the way his adam's apple bobbed up and down when he laughed, it made her laugh even more and she it was a strange but cute.

Lily's laugh stopped dead in its tracks. This was James Potter, he was not cute, nothing he did or could he ever do was, cute.

James noticed the abrupt stopped in laughter so decided it was about time to get ready for the game.

"I better get going then" James said after checking his watch "Want to get the team ready and all"

He got up to leave and was passing her bed when a slender arm grabbed onto his

He whipped around to face Lily on her knees still on the bed, the bed sheets tangled around her body

"Come here afterwards, yeah?"

James smiled "Sure"

"And Potter makes that 60-10 in Gryffindor favour only 10 minutes in, the Lions are having a stellar match so far" The commentator roared from the viewing box.

James circled back from the far end of the quidditch pitch after sinking his fourth goal for the match so far, Ravenclaw weren't half-bad but they were still no much for this Gryffindor side.

James slowed up alongside Sirius, "If Smith shows any sign of catching that snitch, even if it's a noticeable fake, take him out"

Sirius nodded "Sir yes sir"

James shook his head fondly and called out to Sirius's retreating back "Legally!"

James sped off to the middle of the pitch where the action was currently taking pace and dipped his broom so he sped under the bunch looking for a way too snatch the ball from blue hands.

As the bright sun went behind a stray cloud, James caught a glint of gold reflecting of the last remaining rays, immediately he sped like a bullet upwards, through the pack after the quaffle and then towards the Gryffindor seeker, 6th year Eva Malthus.

When James came within earshot he shouted at the top of his voice fiercely "Malthus, snitch far side up high, get there or its your neck"

Eva's eyes widened in vivid shock but turned on her broom and shot off like a bullet after the snitch.

Sirius noted the change in game plan and flew close to the Ravenclaw seeker, Tommy Smith for the time being until he caught sight of the snitch.

James leant into his broom and shot off at an impossible speed in the general direction of the quaffle but pulled up short when he noticed the Ravenclaw seeker going into a spectacular dive after a speck of gold, his hand was opening, he was millimetres from it now and just as his hand was closing he was pulled away by a blurry black ball.

James realised Sirius had hit a bludger at a great rate of knots towards the 4th year Ravenclaw and had hit the mark.

The snitch sped away from the scene just to be closed off by another broom, this time the player was wearing scarlet and gold.

Eva Malthus came flying across the pitch, skimming across the surface, very little distance between the ground and herself.

James stopped playing momentarily, as did the rest of the two teams as they stopped to watch the scene unfold. Eva, who was a very talented seeker, chased the snitch across the pitch like a cat chasing a mouse. Until finally, her hand closed around the minuscule ball and the crowd erupted in cheers from the Gryffindor sector.

The crowd surged forwards and a sea of scarlet and gold rushed onto the pitch, congratulating the players on their first win of the season.

James and the players flew to the seeker and were a bunch of bodies, as they hugged anyone they could find.

The players finally found the ground and James found himself grinning like no other time.

Someone grabbed from behind and he turned to see it was.

His face was one of shock as Lily stood in front of him, but before he could say anything.

She planted her lips on his.

James was left speechless, as was Lily at her own actions.

She ran, as fast as she could possibly could in her injured state, tears sprang from her eyes, for no apparent reason and dribbled down her rosy cheeks from the quick jaunt.

She found a dark secluded corner of the castle and slumped down the walls that were cool against her bare legs.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, it is a bigger chapter though, and for those of you who would like to know, this is definitely not anywhere near the end of this story. There is still a big adventure for us to explore**

**P.S. I am very sorry for that previous chessiness. Please follow, favourite and especially REVIEW!**


	13. Aftermath

**Chapter 13: Aftermath**

**A/N: I think this chapter is a bit of a filler so I apologise in advance if it bores you. Do keep reading though. Just a fair warning this will be my last update for a while as I have school mock exams, sorry and thank you for reading.**

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction"

_**Sir Isaac Newton**_

Lily didn't make it back to the heads dormitories that night. It wasn't that she couldn't either. She fall asleep with the tears rolling down her cheeks as a puddle formed at her lap.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, over her time in the hospital wing she had mulled over the possibilities of James Potter changing. But that under no circumstances meant she could kiss him!

Her idea now was to avoid him at all costs until she came up with an idea to fix everything, all these problems.

One moment she was there in the stands after pleading and convincing Madam Pomfrey to let her go to the match, and the next moment… well Lily didn't particularly feel like replaying her not-so-greatest moment. Lily curled up into a tight ball even though it was only the early evening, the run had tired her out greatly because of the injured state she was in. Any kind of exertion tired her out immediately. Eventually she closed her wet eyes and slipped into slumber.

But while Lily was regretting the events that had occurred that afternoon, James Potter couldn't even begin to process what exactly had happened. James was in the heads dormitories, while his physical side was there his mental wasn't. It was still on the quidditch pitch, it was in tatters. That kiss had done wonders. The feel of her lips pressed against his own was indescribable. Her lips had fitted perfectly with the creases of his. It was as if they had been made for each other.

James felt dizzy as he ambled up the stairs to get changed in the adjoining bathroom, with whom he shared with the very person who had caused his current condition. He tripped over the small bump of the threshold into the bathroom. James laughed, it seemed like a strange but suitable metaphor to describe his current situation. He was now literally tripping over his own feet for Lily Evans.

Meanwhile Sirius Black had only just arrived back to the dormitories at the Gryffindor tower, his quidditch robes a mess and hair uncharacteristically disordered and basically all over the place, but this couldn't damper Sirius's spirits. A grin reached from one side of the handsome young man's face to the other. Visibly happy with himself he reached the door of the dormitory and blasted the door back with a heavy push, hoping to scare his other roommates, but he was faced with emptiness. James of course was in his head dormitories, but Sirius did not know where Remus or Peter was. Sighing he dropped his Cleansweep next to his trunk, then walked across the floor stricken with clothes to the bathroom. He went to the sink and splashed cool water over his flushed face, Sirius placed his hands on either side of the sink and gripped it hard, staring back at himself in the mirror. His faced drained of colour as his standard smirk flooded from his face. This was because Sirius just realised something probably very important right now.

He was in love.

The sun rose like any other day, but unlike usual days Remus hadn't made it back to Gryffindor tower that night. He sat up and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the mornings sun. He yawned heavily and stretched his arms out wide and turned his head to see what his arm had hit on its process of stretching, his mouth fell open as he recognised a mass of blonde hair protruding from the same blanket he was under. The body moved and Remus gulped, he looked underneath the blanket and sighed with relief when he saw his pants still on.

The girl next to Remus went through a similar waking up process before realising the presence of Remus. Geena smiled sweetly, before groaning in obvious discomfort and holding her head.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "You ok?"

Geena, with her hand still clutching her forehead pointed at the pile of firewhiskey bottles and mumbled something sounding like "hangover".

Remus considered this and then frowned, why wasn't he in the same state as the pretty blonde on his right?

He straightened himself up and climbed out from under the blanket to view the surroundings. They seemed to be high up, he didn't even know if they were still on Hogwarts grounds. Perhaps in their drunken condition the two had somehow apparated away from the grounds. Silently Remus kicked himself for thinking this, of course they couldn't of, it is impossible to apparate and dispparate on Hogwarts grounds, as it says on _Hogwarts: A history_.

Something down below caught Remus's eye, he leant forwards closer to the edge for a better look, realising it was the whomping willow he gasped. This stirred Geena from what probably couldn't be determined as sleep nor consciousness.

"What is it?" Remus looked back to her, "Do you know where we are?" Remus asked her. Geena shook her head, "Somehow, we have ended up on the school roof."

Geena sat up, Remus smiled slightly at how her brilliant blue eyes brightly shone. "Do you realise how awesome this is?" Geena mused excitedly.

Remus couldn't help but laugh, they were in such a weird situation that laughing seemed like the only feasible option right now.

Remus went back to the blanket and joined Geena with lying down on the Hogwarts roof and they talked about endless topics as she curled up to him and placed her head on his chest gently and cautiously at first.

When they started to get hungry Remus called a house-elf from the Hogwarts kitchens, which he and the other marauders used regularly. They watched the sun set, shining spectacular light across the lake and then setting behind the distant hills on the horizon. When it started to get cold, Remus made a magic fire, which wouldn't burn the structure or themselves so that they could sleep soundlessly, warm, and together.

Unfortunately for Lily it wasn't such a quiet nor peaceful Sunday. After eventually crying herself to sleep, she woke up with her face pressed against the cold stone floor of the 3rd floor empty corridor. Her eyes were puffy and she was certain that she'd look dreadful. Knowing it was Sunday, Lily decided to try and find a quiet place to be miserable instead of in the open like she currently was.

She ended up pacing the floors of the castle in the early morning until she reached the dungeons. Before realising it she had reached the Slytherin common room. Severus Snape emerged from the door before Lily could react in her disquieted state and leave her place. Snape took one look at the troubled girl in front of him, his eyes narrowed, face drained from all colour and he shook his head slowly. A look of arrogant disappointment. Lily's eyes watered and tears threatened to spill down her tomato-red cheeks.

Without uttering a sound, Snape turned and fled, back into the depths of the Slytherin common room.

Lily finally found her feet and took off. She refused to cry, she would cry no more today.

Her feet's free will took the rest of her to the seventh floor.

Her thoughts were dishevelled, she needed a quiet place. A place to be by herself, one that no one but her knew about it. She was bustling down a corridor, also empty. Her thoughts continued, racing through her mind. _I need my own place_. A noise sounded to her right, it was a sound remarkably similar to the scraping of stone, and Lily stopped to look.

She was astounded, the stone was literally moving, right in front of her eyes. It continued until a door formed in its place. Lily was cautious, but couldn't help but be curious as well.

Her hand reached out for the door handle and before she could think better of it, her hand grasped the handle hand pushed slightly.

The room seemed welcoming, a bookcase covered the left wall, it was filled with a range of books, from educational wizardry books to muggle novels, which Lily had grown up with. A giant fire place stood at the far end of the room with a couch an armchair by it, the type you could just tell were comfortable. A table sat to the left of the armchair, covered with lava lamps.

Lily smiled at this, she'd wanted one when they first came out, 3 years ago.

The room was lit nicely with the sun flowing through large glass windows which displayed a beautiful Autumns day.

Lily's mood had instantly lightened, a small smile crept onto her face, if there was anything that could have lifted her spirits, and it was this.

The room seemed to be scented with a smoky yet peppermint smell. Lily couldn't help but laugh, her favourite smells.

Lily walked over to the armchair and the roaring fire, she picked up the book on the table with the lava lamps, _Hogwarts: A history_ and flicked through the pages. It landed on a page and Lily casually flicked through the contents.

She gasped as she realised where she was. Lily had found the Room of Requirement.

James had kept himself busy throughout the day, uncharacteristically completing homework assignments early, including the especially gruelling 1 and a half-foot essay on vampires given to them by defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Cartwright. James went to the kitchens which was one of Hogwarts best kept secrets, known only to those who have a certain special map or may have stumbled on it luckily.

There he met Sirius who was tearing through a specially made lunch, James snuck up on the young wizard who was shovelling mouthful after mouthful of cheese covered omelette and gave him an almightly smack on the back. Sirius sprung forward with an expression of complete shock in his eyes and on his face. The mushed up omelette splattered the table.

James looked at it in disgust and shook his head, "Only you Padfoot".

Sirius who had been looking longingly at the now inedible omelette on the plate turned to face James, he scratched the top of his head, "How do you mean?"

James shrugged "You know, any way I was wondering if you knew where Remus and Peter are, its full moon tonight"

Sirius's eyes shot up and a twinkle was noticeable amongst the usual pale grey, "Been a month already? Well Peter was still sleeping last time I knew and Remus I haven't seen since before quidditch yesterday."

James raised his eyebrows, Sirius shrugged.

Sirius started scratching his head again, James laughed and swatted Sirius's arm down, "Have you got fleas scabby dog."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "Girls like dogs more than stags dipshit, even if they do have fleas."

James laughed heartily "You might be a bit more believable if I wasn't considered as the number one most eligible bachelor in the school."

Sirius shook his head firmly "That's what the James Potter fan club may say but I assure you Prongs dear friend, I have definitely claimed top spot on that account."

James smiled slyly "I bet 10 Galleons that I am"

Sirius smirked "Your on, how are we going to do this?"

"I say we draw up a poll on a parchment and charm it to fly round the school asking every girl."

Sirius considered this "I think if we restrict it to 3rd years and up though"

James nodded.

So for the rest of the afternoon James and Sirius entertained themselves by writing up the poll and teaching the parchment the names of all the girls at Hogwarts from 3rd year up.

They were finally disturbed at 4 o clock by a Ginger haired 1st year carrying a note. James and Sirius were deeply engrossed in their quest that the boy had to tap the James on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Note from Professor Dumbledore" The boy said before hurrying out the door.

James scanned the note with his eyes;

_James,_

_Please meet your fellow head and myself in my office at 8 o clock after dinner _

_Professor Dumbledore_

James sighed, he wondered if Lily would turn up due to yesterdays events.

Sirius who had been reading over James's shoulder also sighed, but for a different reason, "Think you'll make it back in time for full moon?" He asked.

James frowned "Course, the meeting won't tale too long I expect, we have to find Moony first…

Remus had been enjoying the cosy nap with Geena until he regretfully remembered what today was, he silently got to his feet and set off to the brooms he noticed on the ledge nearby, he cast one last glance at the girl sleeping peacefully before kicking off and taking flight.

He landed on the grass next to the broom lock-up and touched down with a soft thump.

He stowed the old silver arrow in the shed and made his way towards the castle. He entered the great hall and found Sirius, James and Peter who had recently joined the two and was being interrogated on his whereabouts for the last 12 hours or so.

Remus sat down without a word and noticed the conversation between the three had halted.

Remus turned to his friends, "Yes?"

"Don't you yes us Mr Moony" Sirius scolded like a mother telling off a child.

Remus grinned slightly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes "Ive been worried about you, where have you been"

Remus shrugged "Here and there"

Sirius was about to reply when silence fell throughout the hall. Dumbledore was standing at the front.

"Students, due to recent circumstances unfortunately Hogwarts will be unavailable to stay at for the Christmas holidays, I do hope that those without accommodation make plans for the duration and stay safe, if this is unlikely to happen, I am sure the leaky cauldron can find a place for you."

James looked at his friends who looked back with blank faces, "I was going to ask you guys anyway, want to come to mine for the holidays?"

Sirius grinned "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried"

Remus laughed at Sirius's comment, as did Peter and James "I might be able to, I'll write to Mum and Dad, I'm sure I'll be able to for a few days anyway."

James nodded "What about you Pete.

Peter looked uneasy and shrugged " I will have to ask Mum but I think she wants me home, ever since Dad left" He added quietly

James nodded understandingly and Remus gave Peter a pat on the shoulder.

Dinner finished reasonably undisturbed except from a small group of 4th years giggling and sneaking glances at both James and Sirius.

Finally 8 o clock swung round and James found himself climbing the steps to Dumbledore's office.

He knocked and waited when there was no answer after another few knocks her opened the door uncertainly, when there was nobody inside James wasn't surprised, his eyes traced the walls of the circular office and he walked across to the shelves filled with all sorts of odd shaped objects, he followed the shelve and came to a stop at a particular cabinet with doors.

James, never shying from adventure opened the door to reveal some sort of sink with a large disk shaped metal object that could be manoeuvred.

He carefully took the shiny object in both palms and brought it to the centre where it floated precariously in the air. James who's curiosity had been obtained leant forward to examine the contents. A silvery/blackish substance filled the disk, James leant forwards further to try and touch the weird spiralling objects. James head was nearly in the disk when he got yanked from it.

He turned to face Lily, who had been missing all day and finally turns up to stop him from doing something.

"What were you doing?"

James shrugged "Looking"

Lily raised her eyebrows "That looked like more than looking, do you know what that is?" She asked him.

James looked at the odd disk thing.

"Nope"

Lily rolled her eyes "That is a pensieve-"

"A seemingly rare object I have actually quite recently acquired" Dumbledore said walking out from behind his chair.

Lily looked into James's eyes as he examined the runed carved into the pensieve.

"What does it do professor?"

"Well you see, I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many memories crammed into my mind"

James nodded slowly "So you can somehow extract one of your particular memories and store it in here?"

"Not quite, I can actually go back and view the memory in question"

James smiled at the thought of returning to the moment where Lily had kissed him.

"Anyway, you two must be curious as to why I called upon you tonight, you see this year at Hogwarts we have not had the usual happy vibe, the staff and I believe that there should be some way to brighten the mood say. As students yourselves I would like to know if you had any ideas"

Lily grinned, she had just come from reading a muggle fairytale, _Cinderella_ and it had given her ideas "Actually Professor I do have an idea, would it be possible to have a ball?"

Dumbledore smiled "I do believe that would be more than willingly accepted into the school"

Lily smiled "Two even perhaps, if that is acceptable of course"

"Yes Miss Evans I am sure that is more than fine. When were you thinking of holding these balls"

Lily thought for a moment "I was thinking perhaps Christmas and Leavers ball, the Christmas being for years 4-7 and Leavers 5-7 as it will be after OWLs and NEWTs."

"I believe that is splendid, anything you would like to add Mr Potter?"

James turned to smile at Lily, "No I think that's perfect"

"Good well that is settled, if there is any questions you would like to ask do just find me but I am afraid it is time to go, I have a meeting with the minister in London"

James and Lily made their way from the Headmasters office and found themselves walking side by side down the corridor silently until they reached the heads dorms.

Lily stopped and the said the password but James kept going, "Where are you going its almost curfew?"

James stopped and thought quickly on the spot, "Um Remus isn't well and Sirius doesn't like to be on his own with Peter?"

Lily looked at him strangely "So you wont be coming back?"

James shook his head

Lily shrugged "Ok well remember we have to organise the November patrol duties soon"

James shook his head "I did them all this morning"

Lily looked stunned "Oh well okay Goodnight then"

"Goodnight Lily"

James slowly turned his back and walked off to the Gryffindor tower to meet Peter and Sirius.

Lily watched as James walked down the corridor before heading into the welcoming common room of the heads dormitories.

Sure enough the patrol duties was on the table in front of the fireplace. Lily glanced at it and couldn't help but laugh, every one of her rounds was with James Potter.

Sirius, James and Peter were sneaking out of the castle under the invisibility cloak when Sirius started complaining.

"I swear to Merlin this is getting way to small for us."

James agreed "Peter how about you just transform now, nobody will recognise you as a rat anyway"

The three made it to the Whomping Willow and Peter did his usual routine of scuttling to the centre and tapping the knot to freeze the branches and James and Sirius walked to the passageway underneath it, Peter had already gone ahead.

"What was the meeting about"

"Something about raising the spirits of the students, wanted suggestions" James answered.

"And?"

"Lily suggested a ball"

Sirius nodded "You going to ask her?"

"you know what she'll say"

"Can't hurt to try?"

"Probably will" James replied as a howl sounded through the still night "Oh well, lets do this"

Lily had changed into her nightclothes and was about to climb into bed when something strange outside caught her vision.

Slowly Lily approached the window staring intently into its depths. The scene before her eyes was peculiar just to say the least. A group of animals no fewer than 3 were converged together on the edge of the forbidden forest. But it was not this that Lily found abnormal, the different species, which she could see, was in fact what she found the weirdest.

A big dark dog, a magnificent stag and what Lily could just make out to be a vermin of some sort. Lily shook her head and went back to her bed, thinking maybe that she was just seeing things.

She took back the covers, settled in and without another thought fell asleep.


	14. Dodgy Conversations

**Chapter 14: Dodgy Conversations **

Monday morning saw the last year Gryffindor's in a double potions class, where Professor Slughorn was introducing them to a few new potions, which had been unavailable top them in 6th year. The lesson they were currently doing was usually carried out in their previous year but due to unavailable resources they had been unable to do so.

So here they were in a bunch around a few interesting potions.

James and Sirius having arrived back at the castle very early in the morning had awoken late and made a mad dash to the potions classroom in the dungeons.

Peter of course had not achieved the OWLs needed to take NEWT level potions. So instead he was on his own in the Gryffindor tower.

Slughorn had been introducing two of the three when the boys burst through the door, James appearing first.

"Ah Mr Potter M'boy I see you have Black with you but where is Mr Lupin?"

James hesitated "Um sick, sir."

"Oh well that is dear shame that he misses a very good lesson indeed. Today class will be making a special concoction, yes very special indeed. I do believe we briefly went over it last year when it was given to a student as a prize. Isn't that right Miss Evans?" Slughorn said with a cheery grin.

Lily blushed slightly at his comment and nodded her head uncertainly.

"Today we will be brewing Felix Felicis, or more commonly known as-"

"Liquid luck" The majority of the class chorused.

"Now these will have to be left to brew for a long period of time so we will be returning to them later on in the school year, but I cannot say how joyful I am at giving you this opportunity.

James found his eyes wandering over to a certain crimson haired girl sitting near the front of the class. He felt dizzy and sleepy; his mind was all over the place.

Slughorns clapping hands broke his daydream, "Right, let the brewing commence!"

James saw a flash of red hair in the corner of his eyes and reacted fast. Grabbing onto Lily's arm and spinning her to face him.

"Where were you yesterday" James inquired.

Lily avoided his gaze and continued onto the shelves stacked with a mixture of exotic ingredients for hundreds of potions. Lily carefully selected a bunch and made her way back to her workbench, completely ignoring James and his pleas.

"This particular potion I should remind you is extremely advanced and dangerous, please proceed with caution" Slughorn reminded. He ended with a slight chuckle, which made his rather large gut wobble precariously close to near cauldrons.

Sirius was sitting down with his hands holding up his head and balanced on the desk in front of him.

"Ugh, that is completely revolting" Sirius said to no one in particular.

James had been staring incessantly at Lily when Sirius wet tongue on his ear snapped him back to reality.

James looked threateningly at Sirius who in turned shrugged and walked back to his seat to go back to gazing at Slughorns large belly, "So fascinating" He commented.

James sighed from his failed attempt at getting Lily to talk to him so he tried focusing himself on the task instead.

He found this very hard to do so as Sirius constantly interrupted him on various occasions. Consisting of mainly magically propelled parchment planes or some other object.

Lily on the other hand was working as hard as she usually would be in her normal everyday potions class. This potion was an exceptionally hard potion to do and she wanted to impress the professor as she usually would.

Every measurement, stir and pause was to be precise.

Lily of course had won the small vial of Felix Felicis as a prize last year for producing the best draught of living death amongst the sixth years. This small vial remained in her underwear draw in her room in the heads tower as she expected no one to even contemplate going there (except perhaps Potter, she thought to herself).

Lily continued to chop up her roots, which were required, while thoughts continued to wander through her mind.

The rest of the lesson went without confrontation between the two heads, James and Sirius eventually got on with their own potions accordingly although with much reluctance.

James and Sirius went their separate ways to Lily as they headed to Herbology as she went to Ancient Runes.

The boys joined Peter on their way to greenhouse one.

Herbology was boring as usual if you asked Sirius, but if you asked Peter he would tell you that it was a very good lesson, because Peter did not have a very good vocabulary and if you again asked Sirius he might just tell that Peter was a 'simpleton'.

The three made their way to lunch after Herbology when Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.

James quirked an eyebrow, "what's up Padfoot" Sirius hesitated before answering his best friend.

"I can smell something Prongs"

James snorted, "well that is what your nose is for"

Sirius shook his head "No Prongs, this is different. This is something else one of those special smells. I think its, oh Merlin it really is."

James smirked, " special smells for a special boy. Do you realise how much of a knob you sound talking like this?"

Sirius was on the verge of crying due to the unknown smells wafting from the Great hall.

His face brightened as it clicked, the perfect light bulb moment. "Prongs its hotdogs, its mother fucking hotdogs!"

He took off before anyone could stop him; Peter waddled off after the blur down the corridor looking like a real-life version of humpty dumpty. James chuckled at this image and continued on his way at his regular pace.

James reached the end of the corridor and was turning to go down the staircase when a figure came from behind a suit of armour. It was Snape.

James sighed, "I don't have time for this just leave," He said as if he was exhausted from the troubles.

Snape shook his head, "This won't take a second, I promise you it will be worth you time"

James felt curious, the way Snape had said this seemed genuine, and he almost appeared worried. James nodded and followed Snape who moved into a vacant classroom.

James sighed again before entering the room after Snape, shutting the door behind himself.

Lily watched this from the same corridor James had just come from, confused about what she had just seen, what was going? Why was it that those two certain people, the greatest rivals Lily had ever witnessed, agreeingly entered a classroom together with no one but themselves?

Mary Macdonald, her fellow seventh year Gryffindor and friend appeared next to her and could see Lily's vacant look her eyes

"What is it Lily?"

Lily shook her head to gain her focus back; she smiled at Mary to reassure her that everything was finally and that definitely nothing suspicious was going down.

"What? Oh nothing Mary. I was just thinking about Head duties, but they can wait. Do you want to go to lunch? I haven't talked to you in so long!"

Mary still seemed as if questioning Lily's previous empty look but her good nature took over and Lily's enthusiasm convinced her that everything was going just fine and agreed to head to lunch.

Lily and Mary entered the hall to find that they were of the last to get there, as the hall was practically full.

The only seats available on the Gryffindor table was either next to a group of giggling immature first years or opposite Black and Pettigrew, figuring that she couldn't cope with the headache of the first years, Lily led Mary to the closest seats.

She immediately regretted this decision as Sirius welcomed her with a grin filled with pieces of hotdog and bun.

Lily appalled by the sight in front of her wrinkled her nose in disgust and almost emptied the contents of what she had thought to have been empty stomach.

Instead she put on her brave face and nodded curtly, " Black"

Sirius seemed sad with the greeting and swallowed the great mouthful, "Evans" he replied in a mocking tune.

Lily shook her head, "You are insufferable"

Sirius made a puzzled expression "I thought that insult was reserved for Prongs?"

Lily had no comeback and simply sighed and reached for a buttered roll, which she ate immediately.

"Where is your man of mystery?" Sirius said waving his eyebrows suggestedly "Ooh is he locked up in the heads dorm waiting for his – Woman! Merlin's left one, what in the _fuck_"

Lily had enough of being teased and the fork swayed at the point it had been jammed into the wooden table next to Sirius's hand.

"Next time Black, I'd move that hand of yours if you want to use it for..Other uses."

Sirius who at first had been looking startled, smiled warmly at Lily, "Wrong hand darling" He finished with a wink before getting up from the table and heading out of the Great hall with Peter trotting along after him.

Mary who had been staring open-mouthed at the altercation in front of her and turned to Lily with awe, "Lily that was so cool! No one ever stands up to the Marauders like that" She gushed.

Lily smiled to Mary and turned back to her lunch.

"Slytherin looked strong eh Prongs" Sirius said to James as they were in the Gryffindor common room the next Monday night playing a game of wizards chess against each other while Remus read and Peter was struggling to come to terms with the latest homework for DADA.

James nodded whilst stroking his chin trying to think about the chess as well, "After the Christmas break we'll ramp the trainings up, we need to be prepared. We have the team we just need to be at top form. Queen to D5 "

Sirius laughed, "Well, its not as if their IQ goes above room temperature, especially with Mulciber as your captain I guess its no surprise."

James smiled but his heart wasn't in it, he hadn't seen Lily all day today not even in classes, and that seriously worried him. She'd had been acting strange ever since Monday now that James thought about it.

"I'm gonna call it a night lads, see you tomorrow." James said standing up to leave the practically deserted room apart from the 6th years making out in the far corner. James chuckled "Vance" He called across the room "do you want to infect every boy in the castle?"

The girl pulled off to reveal her stunning features before smiling sweetly and flicking James off before continuing the snogging session with however it was lucky enough to be tonight's guy.

James grinned and walked out of the common room and headed back towards the heads tower.

James said the password and walked into the room expecting to find it empty but instead saw Lily lying peacefully on the armchair facing the roaring fire with her legs hanging over the sides, James allowed himself a small grin at the cuteness factor of the image in front of him.

Lily's head hung backwards resting on the arm of the chair and her fringe of red hair covered her eyes from view.

James grabbed the woollen throw from the couch and laid it over Lily and repositioned her head so she wouldn't be sore when she woke and gave a delicate kiss on the forehead, with one last longing look he entered his own room.

A/N: Short chapter yes I know I apologise if too short. This story is now practically fully planned out, all I have to do is write it. Feedback very much welcomed, tell me what you like/dislike, want more of or less of and who you want to see more/less. Thank you for reading; hope you are enjoying it.


End file.
